


MonsterGirlStuck

by Milky Maelstrom (milkymaelstrom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fan Adventure, Gen, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Other, Quest, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymaelstrom/pseuds/Milky%20Maelstrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an archive of the ongoing fan text adventure MonsterGirlStuck!<br/>John, who has just turned 18, is leaving his hometown for the first time in search of his ultimate goal. However, along the way he must defeat and befriend a menagerie of monster girls and guys who are all out to feed off his 'energy'. Twists and turns abound, as well as a touch of humor and a lot of weird monster sex.<br/>New tags and details will be added as the story progresses.<br/>Feel free to submit commands to the adventure and stay up to date at monstergirlstuck.tumblr.com!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Archive 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is the first compilation of parts from my current adventure. This part will be a bit short because I want to start the archive on AO3 now and hopefully bring in new readers for commands (seriously, I need more, don't be afraid to send a couple)! However, PLEASE DO NOT SEND COMMANDS HERE. They must be sent to the tumblr ask box at monstergirlstuck.tumblr.com. Any commands in the comments here will be ignored. However, free to comment in general and as questions! I will almost always reply.

Your name is John Egbert and today is your eighteenth birthday.

As with all boys of age, today your are setting out on your quest. In the year prior, you have done all of the customary practices: you have trained with master warriors, read voluminous ancient texts, and decided on your ULTIMATE GOAL.

Your ULTIMATE GOAL, as the name suggests, is what you will strive for in this quest. Along the way, you will no doubt meet many interesting characters, discover great treasures, and fight many, many monsters. You are poised today at the town gates with your GREAT WARRIOR OUTFIT, PACK OF ESSENTIALS, and your trusty weapon, the DESUSTRUCTION HAMMER.

Before you go, you feel like saying goodbye to your guardian, and maybe hitting up the shops. Perhaps you should also examine your packed good, assess your weapons and clothing, or even reflect coolly more on your past. So many options are before you!

What will you do?

**- > Skip the introductory bullshit and fight some monsters.**

You frown at the very thought of leaving your beloved hometown, the place where you grew up from the moment you were born, without at least bidding farewell to your father. 

Or at least looking at your snazzy outfit. 

**- > Reveal your awesome outfit to the public.**

Now that’s more like it!

You stand at the entrance to town in your GREAT WARRIOR OUTFIT. This set of garb, passed down through generations of your family, consists of a light blue wool tunic, a pair of dark grey trousers, and a black leather belt fastened over your tunic with a SACRED MEDALLION for a belt clip. This treasure bears a strange, wavy symbol said to embody the spirit of your clan. Together with your trusty leather boots, you feel invincible.

Of course, there is one more piece to this ensemble, but you feel the HERO’S JOCKSTRAP would be better left at home. 

Your father assures it will be your downfall.

**- >Bid your father farewell! …. and maybe take that jockstrap, just to make him feel better. You know, put it in your bag, and then forget it exists.**

Swiftly, you turn and make your way to your home, well, soon to be ex-home, really. This modest little abode sits snugly among several other homes, all brick walls with wooden roofs. Through on window, you can see your father standing at the kitchen table, mixing dough with his bare hands within an earthenware bowl. This will be the last time you see him for quite a while. 

Opening the door, you step inside and greet your father, who rushes forth with whitened hands to embrace you. In one massive hug, he picks you up from the ground and sets you down only when you say you’re in a hurry, leaving your GREAT WARRIOR OUTFIT powdered in flour, which you try to dust off. 

Without prompt, he begins to proclaim how proud he is that you’re leaving on your quest, and how great a warrior he knows you’ll become. He can still remember when he was your age, leaving home from Nana’s hut in search of the greatest cake recipe in the land. That was his ULTIMATE GOAL, and he found it within the great TOMBS OF THE BATTERWITCH, a place few dare tread. Though Nana would not live to see him bake this ultimate dish, he knew she was still proud of him, and every year on her birthday he would make the same dish in her memory. That day was today, and he was hard at work baking the many tiers of this spectacular cake. His only lament is that you will not be around to taste it today. A tear comes to his eye. 

Not wanting to leave your father crying as you head out on your great journey, you say that you’ve had second thoughts about the HERO’S JOCKSTRAP and would like to take it along after all. He perks up immediately and heads off, retrieving a small wooden box weathered with age. Opening it with a soft creak, you find within a tattered piece of stained gray cloth, obviously very old, laying on a bed of purple velvet. It takes every ounce of resolve for you to pick it up and place it in your bag (in an unused pocket, of course), without vomiting. Your father urges you to try it on but you insist you must be going. 

With one final hug, you bid your father farewell and head outside as he gets back to baking. You can’t bring yourself to toss the disgusting undergarment yet, since you just had to touch it moments ago. You feel as though your hands will never be clean again.

**- >Examine your weapon. **

Strapped to your back is your trusty DESUSTRUCTION HAMMER. It’s something you’ve had since you were little, your very first warrior weapon, so it’s not too impressive. Cobbled together from brightly painted hardwood, it looks more like a toy than an instrument of war…which is probably about right. The only dangerous bit seems to be the dark stone head, which once was wood but got replaced by the local blacksmith after the original head busted long ago. A happy face is painted on the side. 

You’ll be needing a new weapon soon. 

**- >Tell us what’s in your bag.**

Also strapped to your back is your hefty bag, containing many useful things. Inside are your standard journeying supplies including a small tent, a blanket, a water jug, a set of eating utensils, clothing, a compass, money, and other miscellaneous supplies. It’s a heavy load, but you’ve been training to carry it for some time and it will get easier every day. You just hope that you’ve packed enough. 

Along with normal supplies, you’ve brought the jockstrap, of course, and a bundle of writing paper for letters. You promised to keep your father abreast of any developments as you reached new locations, even though he would be unable to respond. 

After rifling through your supplies, you pack everything back where it’s supposed to go and heft it onto your shoulders. It’s about time to get going.


	2. Archive 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second archive! Our little John is finally out on his own, and a new character joins the mix! As always, I'm in need of more commands.

**- >Visit local shops.**

Not too far from your house sit the two main shops in town. One is the general store selling most of the necessary supplies you’ve already bought, and the other is an armor and weapons shop which you haven’t entered in a long time. 

Stepping into the general store, a woman in a pink scarf is standing behind the counter. Well, she’s not really standing, more slouching onto the counter with a glass in her hand. You know this woman, as she’s been living here since you were young. She claims she was once married to a royal and has a child, but nothing’s ever been confirmed and it’s likely the drunk ranting of a depressed older woman. You suspect your dad and her might have something between them, but you were always too shy to ask. 

She asks if you’re back to buy anything else, and you say you’re just double-checking. She offers you the same deal she did on your first visit, a hundred boondollars worth of candles and rope, but you decline it again. Who would spend all their money just on that?

Leaving that store, you head to the armor and weapons shop. The walls in this shop are lined with the greatest arms and gear you’ve ever seen; suits of chainmail, metal codpieces, foreign katanas, and vicious flails. Everything makes your GREAT WARRIOR OUTFIT and DESUSTRUCTION HAMMER look like poop. Maybe you should buy something better?

You approach the counter, which is being manned by two men. One is younger, with light colored hair and dark, angular glasses. He’s polishing a veiny, flesh-colored baton. The other is an older man with round glasses and an impressive mustache He seems to be staring off into space. 

You ask the younger one, who seems to be the weapons curator, what you can buy with the money you have, which is around 100 boondollars. He does nothing but smirk and point to a thin, rusting sword on the wall. You frown, deciding just to keep your hammer. 

Turning to the other worker, you barely manage out a single word before he launches into a completely unrelated spiel about an imagined past where he traveled the world selling spices with a sexy wolf-girl companion. Clearly, he’s gone mad. 

You leave when he starts calling out his wildest furry fantasies of all the things he wanted to do with his imagined companion. The other shopkeeper doesn’t seem phased.

**- >Ponder on the nature of your ultimate goal.**

Ah, yes! What a wonderful idea. You should really come out and say that you’re on a quest to-

Hold it right there. 

You suddenly become very flustered. An ULTIMATE GOAL isn’t something you should just come out and say. You haven’t told anyone, not even your father! It’s said that if you tell someone your ULTIMATE GOAL before you’ve completed it, it will never come true, like a birthday wish. It’s more likely that you just shouldn’t tell anyone because they’ll try to help you when you’re supposed to accomplish it all by yourself, but who even made up these rules anyway?

Whatever way you slice it, it’s just not a good idea to be coming out with just what your ULTIMATE GOAL is just yet. Maybe later, after you’re on your way to completing it. 

Rest assured, it’s important.

**- >Get on the road already!**

Well, it’s been long enough, you suppose. You’ve done everything you meant to do before heading out, so the only thing left to do is leave. 

You make your way to the entrance to town once again. To one side is your home, the only place you’e ever known, always ready to take you back in. On the other is a strange and alien world full of shadows and monsters that want to suck the life out of you. The choice is obvious. 

With the sun high in the sky, you step out of town and head onto the forest path. 

Already, your mind is racing with thoughts. How long will it take you to achieve your ULTIMATE GOAL? Will you be able to find your way back? Will anyone even remember you when you finally return? There’s a lot to worry about, but you’re still excited. 

You’ve already decided that your first goal is to make it to the capital of your nation, Skaiatowne. There, you might be able to make some headway on your ULTIMATE GOAL, or at least restock on supplies. The trip will take the rest of today, and probably another two days on foot. That is, if nothing holds you up. 

Before you know it, an hour has passed and your feet are getting a bit sore. You know you should continue on, but you decide to stop and sit down for a moment on a log next to the path and have a drink of water. 

**- >STRIFE!**

Out of the woods pops a huge monster girl!

Oh wait, no. 

Out pops a tiny black imp that comes up to your knee. It’s wearing a silly purple hat and sticking its tongue out at you. 

Looking at it more closely, it’s actually kinda cute, in a messed up way. The way it wrinkles it’s little face and how its hat keeps falling down over its eyes…

Well, now you definitely can’t kill it. You’d feel bad, even if it is a monster. Maybe you can just bop it on the head or something?

In the bushes behind you, you hear a rustling…

**- >Boop the imp and get back to travelling.**

Ah yes, a great plan! 

You draw your weapon and hold it above the imp’s head. It hisses and jumps forward to gnaw on your boot. You’re overcome with the cuteness of the situation but manage to hold your composure. Shaking off the imp, you drop your hammer and tap it lightly on the head. 

The imp falls down on its ass and starts whimpering and tearing up. It quickly gets back on its feet and lets out a cry, then runs off into the brush, tears streaming in its wake. 

You are victorious! 

Or maybe not. 

Another rustle comes from the brush. 

**- >…Strife?**

You hunker down and prepare for another battle. Perhaps the imps mother has come to investigate her young’s cry?

The rustling in the brush continues for a moment, then ceases. Maybe there was nothing there at all…

Suddenly, a flash of orange feathers leaps from the bushes and knocks you down! You’re pinned under a monster with no way to reach your hammer.

Looking up, all you can see is an angry, human face. You can’t see the monster’s eyes, as they’re blocked by large, black shades and the bangs of its blond mop of hair. Its teeth are clenched. 

“That was mine!” It growls. 

Breathing heavy, the monster leans in close and…kisses you!

In its moment of weakness, you throw the creature off and clamber to regain your footing and grab your hammer. Dazed, the monster staggers to its feet, holding its head. 

Now, with a proper view, you can see the monster is a harpy, a cobbled mishmash of human and bird parts. The top half of the monster is human with a blond head, toned torso, and muscular arms, unobstructed by clothing. The bottom half is completely covered in brilliant orange feathers, leading down to taloned feet. Out of its back spring stunted wings, far too small to allow flight. This one seems to be a male, which is very strange, as your you remember from your training that harpies are only female and take human males to breed.

You’re still too stunned to speak. 

“This is all because of you!” It spits. 

You call back that you were the one being attacked, so if it’s anyone’s fault-

“I’m starving,” it gripes, “and you scared away my meal.” 

You say that you’re sorry, and indeed you feel a little guilty, but you stand your ground. Wait, you say, don’t monsters feed on, uh, the ‘energy’ of humans?

“I’m not like any of those other losers,” it smirks, “I find my prey the old-fashioned way. Semen is too mainstream for my taste.” 

You blush a little. 

“Besides, what are you doing all the way out here in the woods? Don’t you humans live in towns?”

You explain that you’re a warrior out to reach your ULTIMATE GOAL, but the monster just crosses its arms and seems unimpressed. 

“So you’re going out into a world full of sperm-thirsty monsters just so you can do some random thing and come back a hero? Seems stupid.”

You become flustered and whine that it’s much more than some random thing, it’s the most important thing. 

“Still, you’re gonna need a guide. I’ll tag along.”

Whoa, whoa, whoa, you protest, when did you ever agree to that?

“You will,” the monster smirks, “because you owe me a meal, and I’m stronger than you. Either I get to tag along and you get me a couple of good meals or…”

It, or rather he, leans in, your noses nearly touching, to where you can see his eyes, which shine a dark crimson. 

“…I take my meal right here. Got it?”

Your face ablaze with blush, you swallow nervously and nod. The monster rights himself and gives a tiny smile. 

“Cool. My name’s Dave.”

Dave has joined your party!


	3. Archive 3

**= >;John: Go forth and see what lies ahead! With this Dave’s help. Hey, he offered to be a guide, let’s hope he’s useful in not getting horribly lost.**

With a new member in your party, you set out once again on your trek. Because your rest stop lasted much longer than expected, the sun is already beginning to set and the sky has shifted to a soft, creaming orange. You expect you won’t get much more travelling done today, but you should still be able to arrive in the Skaiatowne in a few more days. 

After about an hour, the sun is barely peeking over mountainous horizon and the sky is awash in pinks and reds, fading behind you to a deep indigo where stars are starting to shine into view. You and Dave both agree to find a place to rest for the night. 

Soon, you find a clearing just off the path with bare earth and trodden grass, clearly a campsite of some kind. Using your recently-learned camping skills, you quickly set up your tent and bedding, and build a small but lively fire. Dave lays down next to the fire and curls up, basking in the heat, his feathers reflecting the warm light. 

Deciding not to go to sleep just yet, you ask him how familiar he is with the area, since he offered to be your guide. He perks up to answer. 

“I know most of this place like the back of my hand. Lived in these woods all my life. I don’t know about anywhere else though, but I know monsters better than you.”

You explain that you’ve been studying and training for several years and that you know quite a bit about monsters. 

“Really,” he smirks, “bet you’ve never heard of a harpy like me.” 

You say nothing. 

**= >John: Ask about Dave in the most gentle way possible. **

Trying to fill the awkward silence, you try to formulate a polite way to ask why he’s so different, er, special, uh…you fumble your words. 

Dave smirks again. 

“Why am I such a freak? I dunno. I’m just a mutant,” he says with no shame. “I’m the only male harpy I’ve ever heard of and my wings are too nubby to fly. But I make up for it. My other important parts are anything but clipped,” he laughs. 

You’re feeling uncomfortable again, but you don’t ask him to stop. You figure he wouldn’t even if you did ask. Still, your mind draws back to earlier, when you were kissed…it was a hell of a way to get your first one. 

Dave calms down again and goes back to basking. It seems like he’s happy to have the warmth tonight. After all, the day may be temperate, but the nights are nippy, especially to someone who doesn’t wear a shirt. 

He only perks up when you reach into your bag and pull out a container of dried fruit and begin nibbling on some. Instantly, he’s by your side, peering into your bag for something to eat. You offer him a dried apricot, but he frowns. 

“Do you have any meat?”

You say you might have some dried and salted beef and take the bag from him to search for it. Once found, you offer him the bag and he grabs it, heading back to his spot to gnaw. Before you know it, he’s finished the whole thing. 

“Wasn’t half bad. You make it yourself?” Dave asks. 

You shake your head and say that your dad made it. He’s the one that’s good at cooking. You actually hate it. Dave looks a little disheartened, like he was expecting you to make something for him. You rebound by stating you’re pretty good at other things though. 

“Like what? You can’t cook and you obviously can’t fight worth-“

You interject that you’ve been training to combat monsters for years and you’re decent. You were just caught off guard earlier. Dave holds up his hands in surrender. Besides, you explain, you’re good at figuring out puzzles and solving problems, which should be useful if you decide to traverse any dungeons. Dave seems skeptical that this will ever happen. 

**= >John: Sleep.**

You think you’ve had just about enough excitement for one day. So, after saying goodnight to Dave (and offering a blanket, which he refuses), you head into your tent and curl up under the blankets. 

It doesn’t take long before you drift off to sleep in the milky warmth.

In your sleep, you dream of the usual things: vanquishing ferocious monsters, finding mountains of treasure, and becoming a hero. However, you also dream of something strange tonight. After a parade in your honor, you’re back out in the world, adventuring again. Together with your deadly weapons and impenetrable armor, nothing can stop you. 

Then, everything goes dark. You’re paralyzed, partially in fear, but also by a binding, like rope, wrapped around you, squeezing tighter and tighter every second that goes by. From somewhere close, you hear a high pitched, feminine laugh, cackling into your mind from every direction. Then, right in front of you, two bright eyes shine in the darkness, yellow and blue with multiple pupils and-

You jolt awake. It’s morning now. Dave is peeking his head into your tent and telling you to get up. It was all just a dream…

**= >John: Get your ass up and move out, there’s a world that needs adventuring!**

Yes, that’s the spirit! 

Shaking your head, you dismiss the nightmares as just figments and get up for the day. In only a few minutes, you’ve packed everything up and are ready to head out. Dave is still a bit groggy and grumpy, but he’s eager to get on the road. Your pack feels a little lighter today. 

“So where are you going anyway?”

You answer that you’re headed to Skaiatowne. 

“Why?”

Well, you say, you figure you might be able to work on your ULTIMATE GOAL there. 

“And what the heck is this stupid goal?”

You repeat the same thing you’ve said over and over again. An ULTIMATE GOAL can’t just be said allowed for everyone to hear. It’s an intensely personal decision that will affect the rest of your life and determine-

“You don’t even have one, do you?”

You stop dead in your tracks, face quickly going red. Of course you have an ULTIMATE GOAL! An ULTIMATE GOAL is the one thing you could not leave home without! And ULTIMATE GOAL is, well, ULTIMATE! What kind of adventurer wouldn’t think of one! Only the worst, weakest adventurer would dare to-

“Just like I thought. You don’t have a fucking clue.”

It takes every ounce of your strength not to kick that feathery butt of his because he’s…well, he’s right. 

Even though everyone drilled it into you that you had to decide on an ULTIMATE GOAL, as in, you literally could not leave without one…you didn’t. It was so much pressure. There were so many options, but none of them seemed right! Your father had it easy: he loved to bake, so finding the best recipe was a no-brainer! But you…you’ve never really had a passion like that. Sure, you liked puzzles, but you couldn’t scheme to solve the most difficult riddle. You could never do that. You like fiction, fiction which most others say is terrible, but you’re not a writer. There just seemed like there was nothing you could do. And knowing that you never had to tell your goal to anyone before you left meant you could get away with it. 

Dave puts his arm around your shoulders and laughs. 

“Calm it, bro. We’ll find you a goal thing. I mean, the big city should have tons of shit in it, so I’m sure you can scrape up a point to all this walking.” 

Somehow, you feel a little better. This monster seems to be pretty cool, even if he’s still a weird mutant. Maybe monsters aren’t all as bad as you thought? 

Ahead in the path sits a downed tree. In fact, there seems to be a lot of debris, as though something massive had dragged it from the forest. 

**= >John: Go check out why the road is so fucked up.**

You go forth and begin to investigate the debris in the road. 

Besides a large tree, there are a bunch of smaller saplings and plants, as well as some rocks. It doesn’t look too old, but it should have been cleared out of the road by now. The two of you climb over the tree, but you pause to see what might have caused this. 

On either side if the road where the debris is strewn, the wall of large oaks is broken. It’s almost like another renegade path has been carved into the land, felling trees and trampling plants. You think that’s kind of rude. 

Then, as though it sensed you, the presumed maker of this path emerges from the woods. It’s a massive basilisk! 

It’s spindly body, covered in deep black scales, is large enough to knock down trees in its wake. Coupled with a wide, toothy grin, this thing is at a way-higher level than what you should be fighting right now. You would be a lot more content with just another imp.


	4. Archive 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm back at it again. Through a strange chain of events, I picked up back where I left off. As always, I am open for comments and questions, though what would really help me are some more commands! You can stay up-to-date (with more than the archives) at monstergirlstuck.tumblr.com, and also send commands through the ask box!

**= >John: Enlist Dave’s help to vanquish the basilisk! **

You turn to your trusty partner and he gives you a disapproving look. Maybe he won’t be that helpful after all. Still, you must charge forwards! 

You ready your trusty hammer as the beast sniffs at the felled tree. If you can get a good blow to the head, you might be able to stun it or-

Dave grabs you by the shoulder and gives you another disbelieving look. 

“Don’t fucking kill yourself,” he lectures you. 

You explain that you must fight it! Slaying monsters is what being a hero is all about. He still doesn’t let go. 

“That monster’s not even doing anything. That’s pretty cheap to just go and fuck up his day while he’s walking around.” 

You state that he ruined the path and that he’s more than inconvenienced you instead. 

“He didn’t knock all these down, limpdick. He’s big and strong, but he didn’t do it. It was…something else,” Dave’s voice fades away. 

Sure enough, the basilisk turns and heads back the way it came without even a glance in your direction, almost as though it was examining the destruction as well. You’re glad Dave held you back after all. 

Once you’re sure the monster isn’t coming back, you climb over the tree and through the debris. Soon, the road has returned to normal and all is well, but Dave still looks troubled, as though he knows something you don’t. 

**= > John: Ask Dave if he has any idea what happened back there.**

You ask Dave if he has any theories of what might have felled the tree and caused all that havoc. He looks…troubled. You gently persist, saying you’re interested in what he thinks. 

“Well,” he finally manages to choke out, “I do kinda know what sort of monster could do that, but it wouldn’t be good news.”

You ask again, determined to hear this out. 

“Monster lore says there’s a group of powerful monsters, the High Twelve, that are powerful enough to do just about anything and leave destruction wherever they go. I mean, I don’t think it was one of them, that would be crazy, but I just can’t think of anything in this area that would have done something like that. All we have out here is imps.”

The High Twelve? You’ve never even heard of them, you inform Dave. 

“Figures,” he smirks, “it’s not something we monsters just let humans in on, usually. But I figure I can trust you.” 

You ask if he can tell you more.

“I don’t know much about them myself,” he states. “I mean, all I know is from what I’ve heard. They’re supposed to be powerful monsters as old as the world. It’s said they’re survivors from the world that came before this one, but no one’s sure where they really came from. They’re big and powerful and have a lot of magic. It’s said if you can defeat them in combat, you can gain some of their power.” 

You ask where these monsters are, sounding a bit giddy. 

“Well, I know that some of them just wander, but others-” Dave stops mid-sentence, planting his feet on the ground.

“No,” he frowns, “you’re not even gonna think about it.”

You ask Dave what he’s talking about. 

“Before you even say another word, you’re not making you ULTIMATE QUEST THING to defeat them. Don’t even think about it.”

Come on, you plead. That would be the best ULTIMATE GOAL. You’ve been training in combat and you’re sure by the time you’ve found them you’ll be powerful enough to-

“Stop it,” his brows stitch. “I’m trying to keep you from being killed. You couldn’t even fight the weakest of the High Twelve, much less beat them all. They’d snap you up like finger food and suck you dry. I’m not gonna carry your husk back to your hometown so they can bury you in a box.”

You don’t say anything in response. Maybe Dave’s right. You’re just too weak to do that. Besides, it seems like he’s getting distressed thinking about it. You tell him you won’t do it and he lightens up, moving on. 

By the afternoon, you’re about half way to Skaiatowne. 

**= >John: Go find a campsite when it gets late, unless something else exciting happens?**

It seems the rest of the day is uneventful.

Around sunset, you and Dave search for a place to sleep. You don’t find a clearing like yesterday, so you’re forced to sleep by the side of the road. You hope you won’t get robbed by bandits, but seeing as how the road has been utterly empty, you don’t think that’s going to happen. 

Actually, now that you think about it, why aren’t there more people? The road to your hometown is by no means a main thoroughfare, but you should have seen someone else out here, especially now that you’re closer to the city. You wonder if something’s happened to ward off travelers. 

Settling in, you pitch your tent between two trees. There’s no safe place to make a fire, so you sit in the darkness and snack on some more dried fruit. Dave wanders off for a moment, leaving you alone. 

The wilderness is frightening when you’re alone in the dark. Every creak and snapping twig could be a giant monster, you suspect. Paranoia quickly sets in. 

Trying to quell your fears, you sneak back into your tent and bundle up in the blankets. Still, in the relative silence, every noise is amplified. You can’t see a damn thing now, not even having the light of the moon in the small tent. The front is clasped shut, but that offers little protection from even the smallest, weakest monster. You’ll be lucky to survive until sunrise, you believe.

Suddenly, you hear a thrashing in the brush, close-by. Your entire body tenses, frozen in fear. Oh gods, you’re going to die, you just know it. Heavy footfalls crackle the dried leaves of the forest floor. They’re surely the steps of a vicious creature. Something brushes against the tent, causing it to wobble. You’re sweating bullets, trying desperately to think of an escape plan. 

The front flaps to your tent fly open, you’re about to be attacked!

**= >John: Fight back against the monster!**

You scramble to your haunches and pull back one fist for a blow.

Then you realize it’s just Dave crouching at the entrance. You relax, breathing heavily. You’re safe, for now. 

“Dude, are you okay?” Dave asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Yeah, you stammer. You’re fine. Just, don’t sneak up like that next time. You ask Dave what he wants anyway. 

“It’s cold as a wraith snatch out there,” he phrases so eloquently, “so I figured I’d come in here and sleep.”

You protest, stating it’s only meant to be a one person tent. 

“Rules were meant to be broken,” he retorts, crawling in and squirming to your side. 

You continue to deny him a bed, or at least try to. Still, he’s too heavy for you to push out and it seems he’s not in the mood to be persuaded. Sighing, you finally give in an lay down with your back to the harpy-boy. 

At least he doesn’t take up too much room, you concede. Plus, his body’s keeping it a lot warmer in here than you could on your own. Maybe it’s not too bad. 

That entire line of thought goes out the window (or tent) when he rolls over and puts his hand on your hip, slipping it into your trousers. 

You flail so hard that the tent comes crashing down, drenching you both in heavy cloth. Scrambling, you pull yourself out from under the fabric and make it to your feet, panting. Dave stands up, still laden with the remains of the tent, and scoffs. 

“What the hell did you do that for?” He gripes.

You yell back that you should be asking the same thing. 

“I figured it was implied, man! You let me sleep in there and I let you blow off a little steam!”

You’re astounded. On what planet, you ask, is that ever implied? 

Dave frowns. 

“I was just trying to be nice!” 

You sigh harshly. It seems that humans and monsters are just as different as you thought in the first place. You tell him that no, to you, that it not nice. He crosses his arms. Silently, you go back to setting up the tent. Once it’s back in working condition, you sit down just outside the entrance, head a bit clearer now. 

You explain to Dave that it’s just not the same for humans. Sexual things are a lot more emotional, or something, than it is with monsters. At least, with most people. 

Dave listens, but doesn’t seem to be able to grasp much. To him, giving a handjob is akin to helping someone move house. That, or it’s a cheap way to get a meal. 

“Well, that’s all silly,” Dave finally chimes in, having heard you out, “but if you’re such a prude, then I won’t touch you.” 

You thank him for understanding, unaware of the grave insult just afflicted on you, then crawl back in the tent. You lay down, but then instantly feel bad for making Dave sleep out in the cold. Peeking your head out, you invite him back in…as long as he doesn’t try anything like that again. 

Dave scoffs, but crawls in beside you anyway, laying down. Finally, with an understanding reached between you two, you lay down and drift off to sleep. 

**= >John: Dream.**

Once again, you find your usual slumber disrupted.

After a nice dream about conquering a dangerous dungeon and freeing a grateful princess, you find yourself cloaked in darkness. You’re somewhere else, somewhere cavernous, and it feels as though any solid walls are miles away. 

From the darkness comes the sound of wings, great wings, sweeping through the air. A high-pitched, nasally giggle emanates and echoes from a source unknown. Suddenly, a pair of solid, rudy-red eyes appear before you, shining in the low light. 

“Finally, a hero.” 

You jolt awake. You’re in your tent just past sunrise. The very beginnings of daylight are shining through the trees, dappling your tent in a camouflage of shade. Dave, who is still deep asleep, has curled up tightly next to you, his head buried in your shoulder. If he hadn’t tried to manhandle your man-handle last night, you might even think he looked cute. 

As carefully as possible, you extract yourself from the tent and stretch. Checking your bag, you see that you’re running low on food now. Dave ate all of your protein and you finished off the fruit last night. All you have left is hard bread and some preserves. Hopefully you’ll be able to reach Skaiatowne by the evening and stock up there. You’ll also need to find a job of some sort to make more money. A hundred boondollars won’t last long, especially now that you have another member in your party. 

From the tent you hear a yawn, signalling that the harpy boy has awoken. Dave joins you outside for a stretch as you begin to pack up. A few moments later, with everything secured, you both get back on the road.


	5. Archive 5

**= >John: Be the other guy.**

You are now Dave. 

You’ve been travelling with this strange, young human for two days now. While he’s obviously pretty weak and inexperienced (in a number of ways), you have to say that you’ve already taken a liking to this boy. He, unlike any other human you have come across, has treated you with civility and kindness. And though the two of you might not see eye-to-eye on every issue, you’re beginning to enjoy his company. 

As the two of you are travelling again today, you find yourself more and more unable to take your eyes off the human boy. Though he is quite goofy and has an overbite, he’s still not a terrible-looking kid. Tall, a bit stocky, and with deep blue eyes…well, he raises you’re spirits, to put it one way. 

You shake your head and try to break the thought. This was the problem you had foreseen. Being around a human for a few hours was no problem, but a few days? Now, that was getting into dangerous territory. You had already given into your instincts twice, the first being when you kissed him right after your meeting. 

The second had been last night. Cooped up in that tent, right next to him, close enough to feel his body heat…That was torture. Still, it was better than freezing outside as per the usual, and you get a sort of taboo thrill from it. 

You have long since sworn off semen. You were above grovelling or forcing human males like the others of your kind. Still, being that close made the temptation too great. You tried and failed, then blamed it on some notion of fairness that only had a grain of truth to it. 

Being denied only made your interest, your lust and hunger, grow. But for your sake and his, you know you must keep yourself in check. Otherwise, you may be parting sooner than you wish. 

**= >Dave: Stop being the other guy.**

You are now John again. 

As the sun has fully risen, you find yourself much more awake and refreshed. You’re making excellent time, travelling faster today than before By your estimation, you will make it to Skaiatowne by mid-evening. This will give you enough time to find lodging at a cheap inn. The next day you can stock up at the market and figure out what to do after that. 

Though these calculations and plans are the main thread of your thought, something is irking you from the back of your mind. It’s those damned dreams. This is the second night in a row that you’ve had them, though this one was different, and you’re starting to get worried 

Perhaps it’s just due to the change of scenery, you think. After all, this is the biggest change you’ve had in a long time. Ever, really. It’s bound to have all sorts of strange, unforeseen effects. Still, you can’t get it out of your head that they might mean something different, something more important. You decide that you’ll seek Dave’s counsel if they persist. 

**= >John: Remember that Dave might need a disguise for the city.**

That’s right! 

You turn to Dave and ask him what he plans to do about blending in. 

“Dunno,” he shrugs. 

You say you might have some clothes he could fit in, if he’s willing to try. 

He agrees and the two of you stop to see if they do. 

Pulling out a collared shirt and a pair of trousers, you toss them over to Dave. 

“Turn around,” he says. 

Oh, you blush, you forgot it wasn’t polite to watch someone while dressing. 

“Heh, just kidding. Not like I have anything to take off anyway.” 

You suddenly blush at the fact that he’s been naked this whole time, even though his man-bits are hidden by a thick layer of feathers. 

The shirt fits fine, and is even a little loose considering you have about twenty pounds on him, but the pants barely manage to house his feathery limbs, looking a bit strange and poofy. All you have for his feet are sandals, which he frowns at, since they would be impossible to wear with his bid feet. 

You compromise and say you’ll switch to your sandals when you two get to the city and he can wear your boots. He nods and the two of you continue on, Dave now walking a little funny. 

**= >John: Skip to skaiatowne and meet more characters.**

Indeed, nothing else happens to pique your interest, and by the evening you find yourself at the city gates, having switched shoes with Dave. 

However, you cannot enter! The gates to the city are closed!

**= >John: Scale the city walls and look within.**

You don’t think that’s such a good idea. 

The walls of the city are pretty tall, with few footholds in the smooth brick exterior. 

Plus, a couple of guards with pikes are eyeing you and Dave.   
What will you do?


	6. Archive 6

**= >John: Exposit on the pantheon.**

You don’t know much about Skaiatowne, never having been there. It’s the unofficial capitol of your land-locked region, and the largest city. 

An all-human establishment, it’s dotted with temples to the major human deities, the White Queen and King, and is home to many holy sites. At the same time, it’s the most prosperous establishment for quite a distance with a vibrant market of goods familiar and foreign. It’s known as a place for any traveler to take refuge, whether in a comforting in or a dim perish.

Up until now, it seems. 

**= > John: Interrogate the most non-intimidating member of the guard about the closed gate.**

You cautiously walk up to one of the armored men. None of them look particularly scrawny (this is, after all, the main gate), so you approach the one that looks least angry. After addressing him, you ask why the gate is closed. 

“You haven’t heard?” He bellows. “A great vicious beast attacked Windfall to the east. It’s said the monster could take a human form, so no one comes in without the proper papers.” 

He eyes you; clearly you don’t have the necessary documents. 

You ask where one might get these documents. 

“You won’t find passage unless you’re a noble. But maybe if you help with Windfall’s recovery, you might get a day pass into the city.” 

You ask where Windfall is. The guard simply points to a trail leading into the woods to your right, tiny and very overgrown, then comments that it’s less than a day’s walk from here. 

You nod and thank him, walking away to meet with Dave. You tell him the bad news, and he scowls. 

“You’re telling me I wore pants to not get into that place? Well that sucks.” 

You then tell him how you might be able to gain entry. 

Sighing, he takes the lead, trudging away towards the overgrown path. It seems you might not see the city yet for a bit, but the chance to help people is always enticing. Besides, perhaps this monster has something with the strange path carved through the woods. 

**= > John: Stop for the night if you don't get to Windfall in time.**

While the journey to Windfall is not nearly as long as the one you’ve just endured, you won’t make it before nightfall. So, as the sun begins to set, the two of you find a comfortable spot n the short grass just off the path to set up camp. 

It’s much darker here than on the main path, due to the constant tree cover. The temperate forests from before have grown much thicker, and with more pines. It seems that this path has not been maintained for quite a while, and is not used often. Branches litter the path and creeping ivy has already reclaimed much of the cleared land. 

Once again, you invite Dave into your tent, after picking over the last of your supplies. You’re now out of food and water. If you don’t find something tomorrow in Windfall, you may be in trouble. You’re already very hungry and parched. 

Dave doesn’t look much better as he curls up beside you, having shed his disguise to sleep. He’s paler, with bags forming under his eyes. He hasn’t eaten anything since the night you met, and drank little. 

Concerned, you turn over to ask if he’s okay. 

“I’m all good,” he lies. It’s pretty obvious he’s not. “I just need some sleep.”

You ask if he’s sure. 

“I’m fine!” Dave snaps back, gritting his teeth. You back down and turn over, leaving him be. Still, you’re afraid that he’ll be feeling terrible in the morning. 

**= > Dave: Try not to die. **

You’re not dead, but you feel like it. 

Being a bird sucks. You have this insanely high metabolism so you can fly, but your wings are too dinky to be functional. Now you’re watching John sleep as your stomach twists itself in knots. You haven’t eaten because you’ve been traveling with this fuckass and you didn’t want to leave him. You thought everything would be fine; you’d just go into town and get something to eat, even if you had to nick it. But no, you’re out in these shitty woods shivering and trying not to cry. 

The worst part is that there’s a meal snoozing right next to you. You could take him, right here, right now. You could pin him down and suck him dry, but you won’t. Even if he’s human, even if every fiber of your being is telling you that he’s nothing but food…he’s your friend. He’s the only friend you’ve ever had, and you’ve above making him come just so you can feed. At least, you are for now. 

Feeling like you’re going to be sick, you scuttle out of the tent and dry heave into the brush, not having anything to bring up. You have to find food before you go back in there. 

**= > Dave: Have a successful hunt.**

You’re in no shape to hunt at the moment, but you have to try. 

Trudging through the pines, you can’t find anything. Not even fruit or edible leaves. Though you prefer the taste of fauna over flora any time, you’d settle for anything edible at the moment, even with the massive stomach ache most plants give you. 

All you have around are pinecones, which are pretty inedible. There are no deer, no rabbits, no owls…it’s actually kind of eerie now that you think about it. The forests should be thrush with nightlife at the moment, but everything is completely quiet. Barely even a cricket is chirping. Something feels incredibly wrong. 

Just when you think about turning around and heading to sleep, you hear a rustle in the brush. Following the sound of soft footfalls, you delve through the pines and move along as silently as possible. Whatever this is, you want to catch it. 

Breaking through into a clearing, you find it’s an imp! He’s running from you in terror, so you pick up the pace. He’s already half way across the break in the trees, and you have to catch him before he makes it to the other side. You won’t last much longer running on an empty stomach. Darting between trees for the next hour would be your death. 

Then, as you close in, the imp stops dead in his tracks. And dead is the right word, since you pounce on him and claw him to death as soon as he stills. You got lucky, you guess. 

But just as you go to take the first bite, hands blackened with imp blood, you hear a growl from the forest. Looking up, you see the outline of something, or someone, towering over you as you crouch. 

You ready to fight, tensing up, but with a growl and a flash of white, the figure is gone. 

An hour later, having eaten your fill and cleaned the inky blood from your feathers, you head back to the tent, your appetite sated. You curl up next to John and fall asleep.


	7. Archive 7

**= > John: Dream**

Your dreams tonight are fully plagued with stress and tumult. You are no longer the adventurous hero, but the only light staving off the darkness. Great monstrous imps, corrupted humans, and waves of undead crawl towards you, seeking to destroy and devour you. 

It is not until the end of your dream that the undead fall, broken into piles of bone in a mighty wave of energy. Far in the distance, a black cloud grows, all things disappearing in its path. As it crawls towards you, picking up speed, you have nowhere to run. The darkness engulfs you, surrounding you like a thick, wet blanket. 

Ghostly forms swirl in the darkness, brushing against you with their ethereal bodies. A voice whispers in your ear. 

“Rise, hero. Face what we couldn’t destroy.”

You jolt awake, drenched in sweat and with a pounding headache. Dave is by your side, feathers stained with black. You figure he must have left and and found something to kill and eat last night. 

Still confused, and becoming increasingly worried, you wake up Dave, pack the tent, and make your way towards Windfall. 

**= > John: Get over to Windfall already, there are people that need help!**

The two of you arrive at Windfall around noon, having walked at a steady pace since the morning. 

What you find is utter chaos and destruction. 

Windfall appears to have been a small, normal village of stone houses and shops. It’s about the size of your own hometown, with a couple of communal wells and halls. 

However, it’s hard to tell just how it used to be, because the town now lays in ruins. Most of the buildings have some degree of damage, whether it be busted roofs or broken windows. Some, however, lay in utter shambles, being nothing but piles of rubble and debris. Great gashes have been ripped into the land, trees and plants uprooted and now withering on their sides. 

In the center of the town now stand obviously haphazard tents, open on one side. Refugees, many still stunned or injured, sit and lay on cots. Recovery workers are attending to those in the worst situations, changing bandages and providing food and water. Some workers have set to clearing debris from lots that once held houses, but most of the attention is focused on the human elements. 

You walk up to a worker who appears to be leading the others, yelping out commands and ferrying supplies. You ask him just what happened and he continues walking as he talks. The two of you follow, Dave being in his disguise. 

“A monster came through here, obviously,” he barks, sounding annoyed. He’s looks to be a few years older than you, but not yet a full adult. “Worst thing I’ve ever seen in all my time as a Rescuer. Seven killed, five missing, and tens injured in the rampage. Many more homeless or nearly so.”

You ask what the monster was, interest piqued. 

“Not a damn clue,” he answers, entering one of the tents. You respectfully choose to remain outside. The overseer seems busy now, so you leave him be. Maybe one of the townspeople can clue you in on what caused this destruction. 

**= > John: Visit the local shops, if any of them aren't destroyed.**

The general store, which is the largest of the town, seems relatively unscathed. While one of the windows is now boarded up with planks, the sign in the window clearly states they’re open. 

Walking in, it seems the place is low on supplies, which isn’t surprising. All of their basic goods have sold out between the needs of the townspeople in this time of recovery and the needs of the recovery workers who have taken up temporary residence. 

An older man stands behind the counter and welcomes you as you walk in. 

You make your way over quickly and ask if he knows anything more about the attack on Windfall. 

“No one knows what it was,” he starts, sounding very pained, “but it was terrible. A great black beast with wings, it were. Magical, too. Lit the entire town with its green glow when it came in at night.” 

You ask if you know what it was trying to do, if it was eating or plundering or searching for something. 

“No,” he shakes his head, “just trying to destroy, I reckon. It didn’t want money or food, didn’t even eat one thing as far as I know. It just blew down houses like they were nothing.”

You ask what finally drove it away, seeing as it couldn’t be reasoned with. 

“Something in the forest scared it away. There were a howl from the woods, a loud howl like nothing before, and the beast bolted into the darkness. Flew away without looking back.” 

You’re puzzled and worried. It seems there’s a monster on the loose, something new and incredibly dangerous, and possibly more than one. You couldn’t take on the beast that causes this kind of destruction, much less something even it’s scared of. 

You thank the shopkeep and ask if he has anything to eat for sale. He says all he has is some salted meat, and you quickly buy out his stock (at Dave’s suggestion). This leaves you with about ninety boondollars, but enough supplies for a few days of comfortable meals. 

Walking back outside, you quickly spot the overseer you were talking to earlier making a beeline for you. He doesn’t look happy. 

**= >John: Agress?**

Whoa, hold on just a moment. You want to see what’s up. 

“Who sent you here?” The overseer growls. 

You explain that you came on your own after seeing Skaiatowne was closed to outsiders. You ask why he’s so upset. 

“Don’t you realize this is a disaster zone? You can’t just walk right in and start chatting everyone up. There is real work to be done! If you want to help, then help. If you’re just here to look, then turn around and head off.” 

You apologize, realizing it was kind of inconsiderate to walk around asking about the carnage without doing anything about it. You ask if there’s anything you can do. 

“Well,” the overseer sighs, “I do need a report on the damage delivered to the relief coordinator in Skaiatowne. I would take it myself, but I’m too busy, and we need all the trained hands here that we can get. You, however, aren’t trained.” 

You nod and say you’ll take the report. He offers meager compensation, but you refuse, saying a pass to get into the city will be payment enough. He leads you over to the coordinator’s tent, then tells you to wait outside. 

A few moments later, he returns with a thick envelope of papers and a small, wooden token painted with the crest of the White Queen and King. He says the letters are to go to the head of the relief bureau in Skaiatowne, near the police headquarters. The token will be enough to get into and stay in the city, and must be relinquished to the city guards when he leaves, since it’s not a business or residential token. 

You nod and thank him, then place the envelope safely in your bag. It’s only about two by now, and you reckon if you travel quickly, you’ll be able to make it back to Skaiatowne before nighttime. The overseer issues a half-sincere thanks, then tells you to get on your way, seeming to be more happy that you’ll be gone than that you’re doing him a favor. 

Dave, who has been completely quiet and complacent since entering the city, sighs, happy to be leaving as well. 

**= > John: Skip the trip back, unless something interesting happens.**

Nothing of particular interest holds you up on the way back to Skaiatowne, and by the time the sun is half-set, you find yourself facing the tall, smooth walls protecting the city yet again. 

Making your way to the main entrance which you had stood before only a day ago, the massive wood and iron doors of the gate still remain closed and guarded. The shift of guards has changed, and you no longer spot the one that you spoke to the night before. At least you think so. In their white and grey uniforms, they all look rather similar. 

Walking up to one of the guards, you present you token and state your business. Seeing that you’re bringing back news from Windfall, he makes haste in calling to the guards who are keeping the door from within. With the clank of a massive lock from the other side, the doors open inwards slowly. Once they come to a stop, you step inside.


	8. Archive 8

**= > John: Wonder at the city before you.**

Skaiatowne is nothing like you imagined it would be, and all the better. 

Before you, or really below you, seated in a valley around a thriving river, is the great city you’ve been waiting to meet. Down a thick, beaten road of cobblestone is the main avenue of the city, which is flanked with great shops, government buildings, and temples. Outwards from this central row grow many more rows of streets holding residences and more shops, as well as several great churches and even parks. Most of the buildings are grey stone or brick, with shingles roofs. Those structures that stand out the most are the places of worship, which gleam white. 

This city, which would normally be thriving, seems nearly dead now, Windows are shut and curtained over, and only a few, hurried bodies skitter across streets and into alleys. Only the soft murmur of motion and the rushing or water hints to this place being animate.

**= > John: Deliver the documents so you can go and have some fun.**

As you had planned, your first stop is at the relief ops. The building isn’t hard to find, as it’s plastered with signs asking citizens to volunteer and help out with the recovery effort. People are streaming in and out quickly. 

You tell Dave to wait outside while you deliver the package, and he happily obliges. It seems he’s very nervous around other humans, which is understandable. He leans against the wall of the building as you enter. 

Inside, the entire place is buzzing with activity. People are shuffling in and out of rooms, ferrying documents and supplies, Several officers in uniform are barking orders to underlings who obey. You walk up to the overseer who looks least angry and say you have some important reports from Windfall. He nods and leads you over to an office door marked “Head of Affairs” and leads you in. 

Inside the office, most of the noise is blocked off. Mounds of papers cover a single, wooden desk. A man is sitting behind the piles, mostly obscured. You introduce yourself and offer the envelope you’ve been given. 

The man behind the mounds reaches forward and takes it gingerly, then quickly opens and reads the contents. He sighs, then says you’re free to go, seeming discouraged. Perhaps the damage was worse than he thought. 

Not wanting to take up any more space in the rushing building, you exit and regroup with Dave, who has been resting in the shadow of the adjacent alley while you were inside. He’s eager to get away. 

You now have several choices. You can go visit the market, grab a quick meal, or head to the inn and procure a room. 

**= > John: Go to the market.**

You figure since you’re already out, you might as well visit the market. 

The market is known far and wide as being one of the best place to acquire goods. Almost anything you can imagine, from spices to exotic animals can be found there, in all manner or shapes and sizes. Rich cloths, succulent fruits, and glittering gemstones line the rows of covered carts, all brought out and pulled in with the daily cycles of lights. 

The market right now, however, is distinctly lacking. 

From a massive, bursting square of merchants, the market has been reduced to a huddled bunch of carts in the center of a vast, empty plaza. A few townspeople are out looking for goods, but the merchants appear not to be doing well today. With the fear of travel from the recent attacks and the paranoid attitudes of those residing here, the risk of trading has driven most away, at least temporarily. 

The pickings are slim, but you manage to find one cart selling dried fruits and other supplies. You spend five boondollars on rations and decide to leave. 

**= > John: Go get a room before anything else so you don't end up sleeping on the street. **

An excellent idea, you think. It’s better than you reserve a room for the night now than come back later to find no vacancy. 

After asking around town where you might find a room, you’re pointed towards a lane of mostly inns and B&Bs. Many seem to be full or closed, but a handful are open to new customers. The first you enter seems incredibly nice with lacquered furniture and a chandelier. You frown after finding out a single night is thirty boon dollars. You can’t afford that. 

The second is more in your range, it seems, though not nearly as nice. The rate is ten boon dollars, so you decide to fork it over and attain a key to an upstairs room. Rummaging through your pocket, you can see you’ve already sent a quarter of your funds without making a penny back. You’ll need to go out tomorrow and see if there are any jobs you can take. 

After taking the key, you ask if there’s anywhere cheap you can find a meal. The matron of the inn, who is also wife to the owner, says she’ll be serving a meal to her family and guests in an hour if you’re willing to wait, for no extra charge. You nod and say you’ll be back down then, and turn to head upstairs with Dave. Having a complimentary meal sure beats spending for one, regardless of the quality. 

Entering the room, you find a bed, a table with two chairs, and a fireplace. While it’s nothing posh, it’ll certainly do; and it’s beats the hell out of a tent any night.Dave flops down on the bed before you speak up, saying you’ll take the bed since you paid for the room. Dave frowns. 

“Can’t we just share like we normally do?” 

You retort that the situation is different, since it isn’t a matter of sleeping out in the cold. The floor by the fireplace will be just as warm. 

“But I’ve never slept in a bad,” he calls back, stretching out on the mattress with ease. 

You don’t really have a come back. That does seem like something he should experience, even if it’s just once…damn him, knowing how to extort your emotions. You sigh and say it’s fine, but just this once. 

He smirks and curls up under the blanket, wrapping himself into a cocoon. 

**= > John: Skip to dinner and have a gander at what the other guests are like.**

After setting down your pack and sitting down for a well-deserved rest, the two of you head back downstairs to hopefully eat. 

Entering the small hall beyond the staircase, it indeed seems that dinenr is being served. The matron approaches and shuffles you over to a couple of seats at the table where you sit down.

The room is very homey with old paintings and mismatched decor. The table is worn, with chipped edged, but is also incredibly heavy and probably would be worth a lot good sum to the right collector. However, you doubt it will ever leave this place. 

There are only five others. The first is the matron, who is walking back and forth from the kitchen, bringing cutlery and dishes. The second is her husband, a small, older man with a thick mustache and a friendly face. He’s sitting at the end of the table, resting. The third and forth are two similar-looking, brawny men with tough jaws. They both look nonplussed, flanking the last patron. 

The last is an odd sight, one which captures your gaze. Sitting between the two burly fellows is a young woman, probably no older than yourself, sipping quietly from a cup of cider. Her hair is a light, nearly white, blonde bob that sits perfectly preened on her head. Her eyes, which are adorned with kohl, seem a deep violet in the warm light of the fire. From the looks of her clothes, she appears to be very wealthy. 

You continue to ogle until one of the bodyguards glares at you and you decide to look away. Soon, the matron is bringing out platters of food, mostly local fruits and preserved meats in stew, and you and Dave chow down.


	9. Archive 9

**= > Other guests who aren't John: Make conversation.**

“Well, what a nice little group we have here,” the matron begins, finally sitting down after setting out all the plates. “And where are you all from, I might ask.”

The boy in the silly blue outfit with square glasses chimes in with the name of his hometown, eager to join in. The blonde in the dark glasses brushes off the question, diving into his meal. 

You, however, remain totally quiet. 

When the matron prods for an answer, you put down your fork next to your plate and reply that you’re a local, though it’s obvious this is a lie. Suddenly, all eyes are on your every move. 

You don’t mind that. You’re used to it, in fact. Being that you are a clean and proper young woman, different from the working women of this city, you are quite content in the spotlight, even though you don’t intend to catch its focus. 

Between your straight-cut hair and your silken clothes, it is very obvious you are from somewhere far away. Your wealth is exotic and its very center, seeing as nowhere in this kingdom can claim true fortune. Skaiatowne, perhaps at one time, could do this; that is, however, no longer true. 

Picking up your fork again, you calmly and quietly eat the meal prepared for you. Your two guards eye the others patrons. 

**= > Dave: Assess the girl.**

You eye her suspiciously. Something about her isn’t right. 

Well, several things are strange. Firstly, why is someone of her apparent stature staying in a dump like this? Perhaps she’s trying to hide from someone. Maybe she’s hated and can’t show her face in public. Well, probably not, seeing as the matron and the owner aren’t carrying pitchforks. Why is she in this dump of a town anyway? 

You have a lot of questions, but you don’t feel like you’ll get many answers just yet. But it doesn’t hurt to ask. 

You blurt out that you and John are there on official business from Windfall, making it sound much more important than it is. John looks at you with a strange expression, confused as to why you’re suddenly talkative, especially with other humans. 

The matron seems impressed, and quickly barrages you with a line of questioning about how the village is faring and if they have any idea what caused the destruction. You let John handle all the questions, as clumsily as he does. 

While the two are busy chattering, you again focus on the girl. Despite the fact that these two are discussing a very pertinent topic, she seems uninterested, more focused on her cider than the current events. 

So, you finally interrupt, what does the noble think of the situation? 

John and the matron both cease talking, looking over at the girl. She stops eating and finally looks up. She has yet to change expressions since you two arrived. 

“I have no strong opinions,” she responds in a slow and articulate manner, then goes back to her meal. 

Even after she’s quiet, no one else talks.

**= > John: Well, that was awkward.**

You can say that again.

You poke at the food on your plate, already getting full. You’re not used to eating this much. Dave still seems to be up to something, never turning his head away from the other young patron. 

The rest of the dinner continues on quietly. As soon as Dave is full, the two of you excuse yourselves and head back up to the room. When you leave, the young woman is still daintily eating, both of her guards now locking onto Dave’s ever movement. The matron and the other both look uncomfortable. 

As soon as the two of you are back upstairs and behind the closed door, you turn to Dave, frowning. 

“What?”

You damn well know what, you retort. 

“I wanted to chitchat. Shouldn’t you be proud of me being social?”

You frown again, legitimately angry at him. All you want to do is meet new people, maybe even make friends, but he just seems to want to alienate everyone. 

You mutter under your breath that he’s just jealous, then turn away. 

“Fuck off!” Dave yells, his nerves suddenly fiery hot. “Like I would ever be jealous of you and some chick. Humans!”

You yell back, asking him what that’s supposed to mean. 

“You think you’re the best of everything! You’re the strongest, the smartest, the most attractive; it’s all bull shit. Truth is, compared to a monster, you’re nothing. Any of my kind could rip your throat out one second and fuck you the next!”

Then why haven’t you, you bark back, flushed and mad and feeling like you’re ready to jump out of your skin. 

“Because,” Dave pauses, swallowing his pride, “because you’re my only friend.” 

He sighs and turns away, looking ashamed of what he’s just said, his tone calmed considerably. 

“If I tore you up, what would I get? One meal, maybe two. And if anyone ever found out, all of humanity would be against me. I don’t have my kind to turn to, to defend me, and most humans hate me anyway, just for what I am.” 

You say nothing. 

“And that other thing? Same deal, essentially. Not like I have the strength to keep you collared. You’d still be alive, if that’s any kind of condolence.” 

You sigh and, after a long pause, apologize. You shouldn’t have said what you said and you really didn’t mean it. You just can’t understand why Dave did what he did.

“There’s something off about that girl. I wanted to see what it was.”

You ask if he managed to figure anything out. 

“Not really,” Dave shakes his head. “She’s not from around here, I can tell you that. Richer than a priest and doesn’t smell anything of this town. She’s a foreigner.”

Then why is she here, you ponder allowed. 

“That’s what I wanna know. And there’s something else about her. I’m not sure what it is, something about her aura just…bothers me.” 

You plop down on the bed, exhausted. You don’t know what’s up with this mystery girl, but there’s nothing you can do to find out tonight. 

**= > John: Engage in late-night slumber party talk.**

You don’t really feel like talking, only sleeping, but Dave seems more inclined not to. 

“Hey John?” 

Yeah, you call back. 

“Do you ever think humans and monsters will live together someday?”

You say you’re not sure. Maybe someday, but not for a long time. 

“Why not?” 

Well, you guess that you’re both afraid of each other. Before Dave cand protest, you continue:

Humans are afraid of monsters because monsters kill them or assault them for food all the time, but monsters are also afraid of humans. After all, you remind him, he mentioned earlier that if he did anything to you, all of humanity would be after him. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But it’s not our fault we feed on people. We have to eat somehow.” 

But you don’t, you protest back. 

“I’m weird,” Dave rolls over, turning to face you. “I made a weird choice and it’s hard a lot of the time. I won’t make anyone make the same choices as me. I can’t control other monsters.” 

You understand. But still, you counter, there must be some way humans and monsters can live together. 

“Well, I can think of one way.” 

Dave leans in so close that you can feel the heat radiating off of his face. Shades discarded to the side table, his eyes glimmer deep red in the nightlight. Your face is suddenly very hot and you’re very nervous, but you’re not pulling away, not even when he leans in to kiss you. 

This is weird, really weird, weirder than anything you’ve ever experienced, but…you like it? 

This kiss is very different from the first you shared with Dave, which you acknowledge is also a strange thought to think. Where the first was rough and quick, the product of overzealous hunger, this one is not. This one is warm and soft and makes you feel like you have a stomach full of swallowtails. 

Before you know it, Dave’s on top of you, straddling your hips. His soft, fluffy thighs are pinning you down as he kisses you again and again. You feel like this isn’t happening, like you’re watching from the outside in some form of out-of-body experience but you don’t want it to stop. 

He parts from your lips and drops his head to your neck, kissing the soft flesh there and making you whine softly under your breath. A million thoughts are running through your head at once. Where did this suddenly come from? When did you suddenly decide maybe you weren’t straight after all? And why is this making you so damn hard? 

Then, it’s over. Dave dismounts, flopping back on his side of the bed. You’re a bit shocked, taking a moment to realize you’re not actually still caught under his body. You turn over to find the harpy boy giggling furiously. 

You ask him what the hell that was between panting breaths. 

“Just a little taste of fun,” he snickers. “I’m not going to force too much on you just yet, kid. That wouldn’t be any fun.” 

You’re at a loss for words, still stunned. 

“Anyway, I’m going to sleep. No doubt tomorrow’s a big day.” 

With that, he climbed under the covers and curled up with his back facing you. 

Now extremely confused in every sense of the word possible, you lay on your back and stare up at the ceiling until you fall asleep.

**= > John: Dream**

Tonight, there is no messing around. Instead of the (recently) usual dreams that go from normal conquests to horrifying scenes, this one begins in a dark, cobblestone room. 

The side in which you stand is lit by a sconce on the wall, but the other side of the room is dark. You can’t even spot the opposing wall. 

So you sit and wait…but nothing happens. Wait, this isn’t normal. 

You know you’re dreaming. You’re not one for lucid dreams, so this bothers you even more than the previous night’s sleep. 

And despite waiting even longer, you’re still just alone, sitting in a wooden chair.

Maybe you need to actually do something to get this nightmare set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on this archive portion: There is one entry missing between John: Engage in late-night slumber party talk and John: Dream. There was originally a small entry which, due to a Tumblr glitch that made it appear like a double post, was deleted. Here is a small summary: 
> 
> Dave shows John an interesting trick in which Dave is able to light a candle using magic. It is known now that Dave has some degree of fire magic, and that all monsters have some ability to control magic. It is also learned that harpies usually do not practice this because "flames and feathers don't mix."


	10. Archive 10

**= > John: Cautiously venture to the other side of the room, take sconce with you.**

You can’t take the scone because, well, it’s kind of bolted to the wall. You do, however, grab the torch in the sconce (using the chair to reach it), and venture towards the other side. 

With your path illuminated, you’re starting to realize the room is less a room and more a hall, as you continue to walk for a few minutes. You finally reach a large, open area where the walls all around you are too far to be illuminated by the flame. Still, you’ve seen no signs of life, nor any doors or furniture. It’s as if you’re in a cave, though the walls are too uniform for it to be purely natural. 

Venturing around within the room, you find it has four corners and is rather massive, like the atrium of a cathedral. You’re not sure how high the ceiling is, however. 

After passing back and forth along the back wall, you find what appears to be the center of the wall and head towards the entrance you came from. You figure there must be something right in the middle of this room because that seems to make sense to you. What doesn’t make sense is the fact you’re trying to navigate a dark maze in your own subconscious.

You were right in your assessment though, and find a hatch in the floor in the middle of the room. But before you can reach down and open it, the hatch flies open, revealing a monster! 

**= > John: Aggress!**

You take a fighting stance, ready to battle for your life and-

The monster is Dave.

Goddammit, why is the monster always Dave? 

Er, at least you think it’s him. It certainly looks like him with the same blonde sideburns and shades. Still, there’s something pretty obviously different. This Dave has a pair of large, fully functional wings. 

“Sup.” He says, leaning on the side of the hatch. 

You ask Dave what he’s doing in your dream. 

“Dunno, though it was mine.” 

This is all getting even weirder, somehow. 

You tell him to get out and get his own dream because this is your nightmare. 

“Why do you think it’s a nightmare? Sure this place is spooky, but there aren’t any monsters.”

You avert your gaze and sigh. You guess there’s no choice to keep it a secret anymore. Briefly and reluctantly, you tell Dave about the strange dreams you’ve been having since you left on your journey. 

“Maybe you’re just worried. I mean, you went out of your town for the first time alone and you still haven’t figured out your ultimate thingy. That never stopped being a thing, you know.” 

You nod, then suggest perhaps Dave is just part of your subconscious here to confront you. He shrugs, saying stranger things have happened, which is also a really odd statement. You then ask Dave about what’s down the hatch. 

“Just a bunch of empty halls,” he replies, “nothing interesting. Still, I feel like this place is familiar.” 

You agree, feeling the same way. Even though you’ve never seen this place in your life, and have definitely never visited a real world counter-part, you feel as though you’ve traveled down these same halls recently. 

**= > John: Explore for a while.**

You ask Dave if there are any unexplored pathways down the hatch, since it seems like you’ve seen everything there is to see up here. He nods, then disappears down the hole, waiting for you to follow. 

Once you’re down the ladder, which is quite long, you find yourself in another room similar to the one above. This one, however, is lit by sconces on every wall. There are four openings, one in each direction. Dave says that he came from the one directly facing the ladder. You decide to explore the one facing the back of the ladder. 

Down the two of you delve into the stony halls. The halls down here are also lit, making them seem even more frightening. While lit, you can see just how long the hall is, extending beyond the field of view, with countless openings stemming off. This place, whatever it is, doesn’t feel so familiar anymore. 

Dave walks next to you, his wings flitting and twitching. You’re distracted by them, seeing as how you’re used to Dave either being clothed with no wings, or naked with stumpy ones. He doesn’t seem perturbed by his sudden appendages, leading you to suspect that he is indeed just part of your subconscious. Nothing continues to make sense, but that’s just how dreams usually are.

As you go along, you peer down the open entrances branching from this hallway. Most are just like this hall, though with fewer openings of their own. Still, this place must be massive, many miles across at least. You start to wonder just what this compound is, or what it’s used for. You probably won’t know any of that until you figure out just where you’re currently located, which won’t be an easy task. You hazard that you’re probably underground.

After walking for so long that you lose track of how many entrances into which you peered, you find something different. Down a branch much larger than the others is a door of wood and iron, taking up the entirety of the walkway. You look over to Dave, who seems just as surprised as you do, and the two of you turn to walk towards it. 

**= > John: Open the door.**

Once in front of the door, you look over at Dave. He looks as unsure as you do, but you’d never pass up this chance. You have no idea what lies ahead, but that’s always the case with you. Perhaps it’s a monster, perhaps vast treasure, or possibly something you would never expect. Suspicion leads you to the last conclusion being the most likely. 

You take hold of one of the massive round handles and pull. The door is incredibly heavy and drags along the ground, only inching open. Saving yourself from strain, you motion to Dave, who grabs on as well. 

In a single, strong jerk, you feel the door jolt open. Light pours into the dim hallway, blinding you. On the other side-

You open your eyes to find the dappled ceiling of the inn. It’s morning. 

**= > John: Wake up Dave and ask him if he had the same dream, maybe?**

That’s silly. You were just dreaming. Nothing more. 

Besides, seeing him curled up next to you reminds you of what happened last night. You’re already blushing just thinking of talking to him. That’s not going to happen right now. You leave him sleeping. 

Also, you really need to pee.


	11. Archive 11

**= > John: Leave to use the bathroom.**

You get up as quietly as you can and head out the door to the bathroom at the end of the hall. Seeing as this inn is rather small and inexpensive, all the rooms share a bathroom on the first floor. It’s not a big hassle considering how few guests are here. 

You head downstairs and use the restroom, then walk back upstairs. You plan on perhaps waking up Dave to see if he wants to go to the market today and look for breakfast, but before you can make it into your room, you’re grabbed by the arm and pulled into a vacant room. 

Pushed and pinned against the wall, a hand is clapped over your mouth before you an call out for help. In the dim light of the room, you finally see your captor: the young woman from last night. 

“Listen to me,” she whispers harshly. Her gaze is quite intense. 

You stop struggling, but only to see what’s going on. You remain pinned to the wall by her body. 

“You have to leave. You must get out of the city.”

You mumble, unable to speak with her hand on your mouth. She removes it, only to have you ask why. 

“I can’t tell you. But know, you have to leave if you want to be safe. Come with me and my guards. We can escort you out. 

No, you refuse. Why should you heed her words? You don’t even know her. 

“This is not the time to be stubborn! If you don’t go soon, it’ll be too late. My men and I are leaving now.”

You ask her why she’s trying to save you if something so terrible is about to happen. 

“Your friend, he’s not human. I can tell.” 

you’re shocked, but she continues before you can say anything. 

“To see a monster and a human together means you must be very special. I don’t know why he trusts you, but he must. He’s not your slave and you are not his. I want to know why. None of that will matter though if you stay here.” 

You still refuse, saying you’re not done with the city. 

“Don’t you get it, you idiot! You’ll die if you stay!” She yells, not even trying to remain quiet anymore. 

You don’t say anything else. Though she is frantic, you won’t fall into her trap. She obviously has some sort of hidden agenda. Nothing bad will happen if you don’t-

There’s a loud crash, almost like an explosion, followed by screaming. 

“Gods, he’s here.”

**= > John: Go find Dave and get out of there!**

You lose sight of the girl as she rushes away. 

More crashes can be heard coming from all directions. Panicking, you head back to the room, where Dave crashes into you in the doorway. He’s carrying your bag, with everything stuffed into it, and says nothing. The horrified look on his face says enough. 

You both run down the stairs in time to see the matron sobbing with the owner. You tell them they need to leave, to run away, but the owner just shakes his head. They need to stay here and protect their inn. It’s all they have. 

You feel horrible for leaving them behind, but you don’t have time to stay and try to convince them. The two of you are out the door. 

Once on the street, you can’t locate the source of the commotion, but the droves of citizens all rushing in one direction tells you it’s somewhere near the market. You fight against the stream of the crowd, being bombarded and nearly knocked down. Dave follows, calling out to you. 

“John! John, what the hell are you doing!? We have to get out of here!”

You try to call back, but your voice is lost in the loud crashes and screams. You gave to see what’s doing this, and if you can try to stop it. 

Then, from your left, you’re hit with a wave of force strong enough to land you in the dirt. The small wooden building that just flanked you is now in rubble, smoldering noxious green smoke. Wisps of emerald fire sweep through the wood, consuming it in moments until all that’s left is the stone foundation and the stove that once heated it. 

Climbing to your feet, you swing around wildly, trying to find the cause. You already have your hammer drawn and your entire body is teeming with adrenaline. Dave standing close by, his his shirt torn from being knocked down as well. 

Finally, you see something. In the distance, soaring with incredible speed over the market is a black creature with massive wings. It swoops down and demolishes a house, slashing through the very stone with a blade tat glows green. More of the consuming flames are conjured, eating away at a row of buildings. By now, most of the people have escaped, at least those who were able to get away. 

You run towards the market. This beast must be stopped before anyone else is killed or anything else is destroyed. This is your ULTIMATE GOAL, you decide right then and there. You have to kill this beast, this monster that’s already ravaged another village and now pillages here just the same. 

You will not fail. 

**= > Dave: Be collected by bodyguard. **

You start running after John, calling his name. 

However, you don’t manage to catch up, as you’re caught by one of the bodyguards from the night before, one of the girl’s. You fight against his grasp as he tries to cart you away, but you’re not strong enough. he picks up up like it’s nothing and scrambles away. The other guard approaches, one you assume is for John, but the boy is long gone by now. 

You squirm and claw, but you can’t escape. You still call after John, even though you know he can’t hear you. 

 

**= > John: Strife!**

Finally, you reach the middle of the market. You can still hear screams and yells from far away, but here you are completely alone with the monster. 

The beast is still rampaging, thrashing about. It lands to throw the market stalls and carts about, smashing them through windows and landing them in ditches. It seems not to have noticed you yet, which you take to your advantage. 

Hiding behind an upturned cart, you approach the beast with cover. He’s grounded for the moment, clawing through the goods that have spilled out. With this vantage point, you can get a better view. 

The monster appears to be a mish-mash of animal parts. His body is human-like with a man’s torso and legs, though his head is that of a canine with a long snout. His eyes are a blank, featureless white, with a scar crossing over the right from forehead to cheek. From his back spring two massive, feathery black wings. One of his arms is stumped just below the shoulder, forcing him to compensate when he lands on his hand and feet, though the other arm is complete, and bares a ring on one its fingers. Around its neck is a haggard collar of multi-colored cloth, stained with red and black blood. Most distressing, however, is the large, gaping wound in his abdomen, through which the glowing blade is stuck. Blood still drips from the wound. 

After observing the creature, you form a plan. From one of the obliterated spice stands, you grab a handful of deep red spice and dump it into your pocket. Then, carefully but quickly, you circle around the beast. 

Getting into place, you crouch with your hammer poised to strike. You fear the beast may take to the air again if you don’t act quickly. You have to do this now. Charging into the barren ground, you yell out for the beast. 

Its ears perk and swivel, followed by the entire creature whipping around and baring its teeth at you. The monster draws the bloody sword from its body and makes a run for you. You stand your ground, steadied only by your nerve. 

When the monster is close enough, you delve into your pocket and lob a handful of spice into the canine creature’s face! It stops dead in its tracks and begins flailing about, blinded and now overwhelmed by the strong scent of the spice in it’s very sensitive nose. You retreat quickly out of range of the distressed beast’s aggression, readying your hammer. 

When the monster turns towards you, you jump forward and land a solid blow to the monster’s jaw! It howls in pain at the racking of bone. You have the upperhand! At this rate, you will beat this fowl beast! 

In your adrenaline rush, you barely feel the sword plunge through your body, then exit through your back. You can’t comprehend what’s just happened, much less how serious it is. Only when you’re unable to keep upright do you finally get it. 

In a blurry haze, you see the monster above you pull the blade from your flesh and sheath it into its own. With a snarl and the flapping of wings, all that’s left in your view is the overcast sky. Then, only darkness. 

**END OF ACT 1**


	12. Archive 12

**= > John: Dream.**

You open your eyes to find you’re laying in the stony hallway from your dream before. 

The massive door before you, the one you managed to open with Dave last time, is cracked, letting bright light pour in. You’re not sure what’s going on, or how you managed to fall asleep again, but you might as well not spoil the chance to explore again. 

Your first order of business is to see what’s behind that door. That’s obvious enough not to warrant being told. 

You stand up, brushing the dirt off your clothes. Your stomach hurts, for some reason, but you seem outwardly unscathed. Why do you have a stomach ache? You don’t remember eating anything bad. Actually, you can’t remember what you were doing at all. You woke up, you ran into the strange young woman from last night and then…nothing. 

Without taking more time to ponder, you grab one of the massive handles and pull the door open again. It’s a lot easier to budge this time. Perhaps last time it was just stuck from being closed for so long. What lies beyond it leaves you awed. 

Outside the door is a strange and alien landscape of checkered ground. Miles and miles of rolling hills stand before you, raising into small mountains in the distance. The land is featureless, save for a few scattered trees, while the sky is a deep blue, broken by puffy white clouds. Over the horizon, you can just about make out a golden moon, much larger than the moon you see in the waking world. 

Stepping out, you can see the door is camouflaged on its other face with stone. It fits perfectly into the side of a rather tall mountain, hiding the internal structure within. You have even less of an idea where this place is than before, never having ever seen it in a dream. 

You’re not sure what to do now. 

**= > John: Pick a random direction and start walking.**

Well, there’s not much else to do, so why not this? 

You walk out and turn right, following along the mountainside. You figure this way, you’ll be able to retrace your steps easier if you need to turn around and go back. 

Your walk is rather enjoyable, you must say, other than the constant dull pain. You’re certainly enjoying the fresh air. The openness of this area is a bit frightening though. You’re used to clustered towns and forest paths, not vast expanses of rolling nothingness. Still, this place is almost picturesque. The breeze is gentle and cool on your skin, while the sun is comforting and warm. 

You certainly hope you’ll dream of this place more. It seems peaceful, unlike the real world. 

Wait, now why would you say that? Did something happen?”

Your thoughts are hushed by a discovery. Just over a small hill, you find a minuscule village of huts. Several small, cloaked beings hustle between the abodes. 

**Dave: Flip the fuck out.**

You are way passed flipping the fuck out. 

The guards have carried you almost to the city gates by this point and you’re screaming hard enough for your voice to crack. Still, the guards have no intention of letting you go. 

Finally, they reach the gate where the young woman from before, you appears disheveled, the trim of her hoopskirt muddied from running. She immediately asks where the other boy is. The guards both look at each other and then cautiously shrug. 

She’s instantly furious, running off to find the boy herself. They let you down to chase her, being that you’re far less important, but you sprint to follow them anyway.

You quickly pass the small pack. You’re running as if your life depended on it, because it might as well. Your only friend in the world might be being torn limb from limb right now and you’re feel you’re the only one who can save him.

After a few minutes of frantic running, you reach the square. There’s no movement.

The beast seems to have fled by now, but you can’t find John. Did he give chase? Was he captured?

When you finally spot him, you wish you hadn’t. John is laying in the middle of the square in a growing pool of his own blood, a wound gaping from the middle of his chest. You go completely numb, walking up to him. 

Kneeling at his body, you can already see he’s not breathing. You don’t even need to check to be sure there’s no pulse either. Everything is in slow motion as you watch the lifeless body of your only friend bleed out before you. 

Then, suddenly everything is fast again. 

The young woman pushes you off, followed by the two guards. She’s cursing up a storm, which seems incredibly strange for someone of her class, but you’re too emotionally bombed to realize it. You just sit her, resting back on your elbows, watching as the girl lowers to the ground over John’s body. 

She pulls something from the front of her dress, hidden in the bodice, that looks like a small shell, then lowers it to his wound. 

Closing her eyes, she silently chants in a language that’s clearly not English, even in its inaudible state. From the shell stems cerulean blue light, which is sucked into the wound. Multi-colored sparks fly off John’s body as his chest balloons once more with breath. 

After it all is done, the woman stands and tells her guards to back down and give John some room to breathe. They do, then watch with closely. Heaving, John takes another breath on his own. His eyes are still closed and his clothes are drenched in blood, but he’s alive. 

You can’t believe what you’ve just seen. This woman, this fancy human noble, has just preformed some of the most powerful magic known to the world. Humans, bar special instances with decades of training, cannot normally even conjure a single leaf. 

The young woman comes over to you and offers you a hand up. You take it, mouth still agape in awe. 

You then, with some apprehension, state the obvious. 

She is a monster. 

“We need to get him out of here,” she plainly tells you, “then we can talk.” 

**= > Everyone: Leave.**

One of the guards picks up John and slumps him over his shoulder, not even trying to keep the blood off his suit. He and the other guard then flank the young woman, who tells the everyone they should get going. Dave agrees, and they quickly make for the exit.

**= > John: Awaken.**

You approach the strange village, intent on consulting the inhabitants of this land, if you happen to share a common language. However, before you’re able to get any closer, you feel yourself growing weak. Unable to continue forward, you collapse on the ground. 

Slowly, your eyes flutter open in the real world. It’s dark and warm, but that’s all you can tell at the moment. Your stomach is still hurting, now even worse than before. Moving your sluggish arms, you find your midsection bandaged under a fresh set of clothes. 

When you manage to sit up, you look around. You’re laid on a bedroll next to a crackling fire. Your tent is set up not too far away, along with a much larger and nicer tent on the other side. 

You cough, bringing up dried blood.

Out of your tent emerges Dave, who seems very shocked and exhausted. Looking you over for a moment, he then rushes to you, drops to his knees, and squeezes you in an embrace tight enough to crack your back. 

“I can’t believe it, you’re alive!” Dave seems elated in a way you weren’t even sure he could be. 

You ask what happened, still trying to wiggle from his grip. He loosens, sits down, and then begins. 

“When we heard all that crashing, you ran off to fight whatever was causing it. I chased after you, but those fancy pants guards scooped me up and took me away. They were supposed to catch you too, but man, you can book it. When we finally got back to where you were, you were dead on the ground.”

Dead? You suddenly feel a lump of fear in the pit of your stomach. 

“Yep, dead as anything I’ve ever seen. Took a sword right all the way through.”

You ask why you’re alive now, then. 

“Miss noble brought you back.”

Your brows furrow, confused. 

“I’ll let her explain, cause I still don’t know how she did it. But I can tell you one thing, she ain’t human. Don’t believe her if she tells you that.” 

Dave then pardons himself to go get you some water. Now that you think about it, you’re feeling pretty parched. He slinks away into the night with a flask, leaving you alone.


	13. Archive 13

**= > Dave: Get water for your friend.**

You scuttle off into the forest, away from the warm light of the fire, intent on getting John something to drink. 

You’re sure that rich noblewoman probably has water, or maybe even wine, but you don’t really feel like talking to her right now. You’re still bitter over being practically kidnapped earlier when her guard ceased you. You feel like maybe you could have saved John in the first place if that hadn’t had happened. Still, she was the one to save him so you can’t be too mad at her. 

Bluh, you don’t really want to think about that right now. The fact that John could have been dead forever still upsets you greatly. 

Eventually, you find a fresh stream running through the forest. Kneeling down, you dip the flask in the water and fill it up, then twist on the cap when it’s full. You’ve completely resigned yourself to taking care of John until he feels completely better. Maybe that will make up for the strange guilt you feel about what happened to him earlier. 

You know there’s really nothing else you could have done, but your mind races. Maybe you could have grabbed him on the way out of the inn. You could have embraced him and told him how worried about him you were. You could have stopped him. 

Or, you could have woken up after that strange dream you had. Maybe he had it too? No, that’s silly. You shake your head and push those thoughts away. 

The John you saw in your dream, the one with the long blue hood and garish golden shoes, was simply a figment of your mind, a character of your own subconscious. 

**= >John: Inspect your new clothes and while doing that, your stomach.**

The clothes you’re now wearing appear to be new, and much too large for you. While your old duds were wool and cotton, these are made of much softer fabrics and embroidered on the edges. You assume they probably belong to the young woman, or at least one of her guards. You still have your old boots, which look even more haggard when paired with these nice clothes. 

You only hope that it was Dave who changed you into the new clothing. On second thought, that makes you even more flustered and embarrassed. You decide not to think about it. 

Lifting your shirt a bit, you poke and prod at the area where the wound once was. The skin is very tender, almost as if it’s raw, and aches immensely. It’s not scar tissue, but not quite like normal flesh either. Your back is also aching in the corresponding location, but not nearly to the same degree. You experiment with this new skin, trying to get a feel for what it’s like, scratching it gently with your nails and smoothing it over with your hands. While it hurts, it also feels very sensitive and almost pleasurable to touch. 

You don’t really want to think about that either. 

**= > Dave: Head back.**

Trying to exhume yourself from your internal guilt rumpus party, you turn and head back to camp.

It doesn’t take long to find your way back, and certainly not as it took to find the stream in the first place, and soon you spot the flickering rays of the fire between the branches. Once back at camp, you sit down next to John and hand him the flask. He quickly downs the entire container. 

You ask if he wants some more and begin to get up, but he shakes his head and assures that he’s fine, grabbing your wrist to keep you from leaving. 

So you sit next to him, and just observe. He’s smiling now, smiling! Just a few hours ago he was dead and now he’s happy. You cannot understand this boy for the life of you and that’s totally okay. 

**= > ???: Formally introduce yourself.**

You can hear the harpy boy and the human chatting from your tent. You figure this means the black-haired boy is finally awake and feeling up to conversing. It’s probably a good time to go out and properly greet him. 

Out of your tent you stride, the two both noticing you instantly and silencing. You approach the human and sit down to his left, your hoopskirt swirling around you on the ground. 

You explain that you never truly got the chance to introduce yourself and would be pleased to start over with proper introductions. The two boys look at each skeptically, then turn back to you. The young human holds out his hand. 

“Hi, my name’s John.” 

You shake his hand gingerly and state your own name, Rose. 

You then look to the harpy, who sits with his arms crossed. He’s not having any of this. 

“Come on Dave, be nice,” John prods him. 

“I’m Dave,” he responds, holding out his hand as if it were a chore. 

You shake his hand as well, then sit in awkward silence.

“So, Dave says you saved me,” John starts. “Thanks!” 

You say it was nothing, you’re just glad he’s okay. 

“How did you do that, anyway?” Egbert inquires. 

You attempt to brush the question of by stating it was an old trick you learned back in-

“You’re a monster,” Dave interjects, “and a powerful one at that.”

Flustered, you try to make up an excuse, but the harpy counters you at every point until you finally give up with a sigh. 

Look, you begin, this is a secret, and nobody else can know about it. John immediately swears not to reveal the knowledge to anyone, and then coaxes Dave into doing the same. 

With another long sigh, you grasp at the end of you hoopskirt and pull it up, revealing the bare cage under several layers of petticoat. Under the cage squirm a mass of slick, violet tentacles, your actual legs. 

Both of the boys are speechless and agape. Then, with a moan, John falls back, passing out. You let your dress fall again, rushing to his aid. He’s out cold, but all right. You figure it’s best to let him rest. 

**= > Dave: Get to know your captor.**

Intrigued, you ask just what the hell Rose is. 

“Cecaelia is the correct term,” she says, still looking worried about John. “I’m the daughter of a human and a male cecaelia.”

A half-breed with a human mother? Now, that’s rare. You ask her if she’s a halfling, why is she so wealthy. Halflings are usually social outcasts from both worlds, not royalty. 

“My father is a very powerful man,” she states, “I’m lucky enough to share some of that wealth and power.” 

Fair enough. Now, onto why she’s here on dry land…

“I was sent to inquire about the recent monster attacks on these towns. Such behavior is strictly forbidden.” 

But humans are attacked all the time. Why the sudden interest, you ask. 

“Random attacks on the road are something unpreventable. However, monsters specifically entering and destroying human territory is in violation of every code known to monsterkind. It cannot be tolerated.” 

Her tone is firm, but leads you to believe she may be hiding something else. You press her on the matter. 

“Well…there was another worrying issue.” 

You press further. It seems as mysterious this girl seems to be, she’s easy to crack. 

“My father has been hearing disturbing rumors of powerful creatures stirring.” 

It can’t be…

“It seems the High Twelve may be rallying for a fight.” 

This is very bad news.


	14. Archive 14

**= > John: Welcome back to Dreamland.**

Aaaand, you’re asleep again. 

This time you actually remember what happened, and you’re pretty sure you’ll never the image of that swirling mass of tentacles out of you head. You shiver. 

But at leas you’re back here, and ready to explore. The village sits before you, just as brightly lit as always. You wonder if the sun never actually sets here. Wait, is there a sun? A quick peak around implies no, there’s not. The only astral body in the sky is the same golden moon, which you now appears to have its own moon and is distinctly non-solar. 

Anyway, you think it’s high time you head down to that village and take a peak around. 

**= > Dave: Reflect on what you know of the High Twelve.**

You…well, you don’t know a whole lot about them, actually. What little you do know has been through rumors and the collective knowledge among all monsters. 

You’re aware that they as supposedly very powerful beings that are older than the world, coming from somewhere else entirely. They’re endowed with more magic than just about any creature, and if beaten in battle, one can be granted the ability to tap into that power. There are also twelve of the, obviously. 

Some of them are stationary, deep in slumber. Others roam the earth, as though searching for something. All of them are incredibly dangerous. 

You ask Rose why she thinks they’re rallying. 

“There have been reports of sightings, many more than usual,” she sighs. “Normally, no human will set eyes on them for a hundred years. Now, they’re popping up every week or so.” 

You ask if there have been any attacks. 

“Not that I’ve heard of. But the fact that some appear to be waking up is a sure sign that something is happening.” 

Yeah, as you suspected, this doesn’t sound good for anyone. 

**= > Dave: Be the other guy.**

You are now the other guy. 

You head over the hill and towards the small village. At first site of you, the tiny, skittering creatures rush into their homes, closing their doors. This village has perhaps ten buildings, along with a couple of fields sewn with seeds. A well stands in the middle. This tiny settlement almost reminds you of your own hometown, though on a much smaller scale. 

You walk up to one of the small homes and knock on the door. No answer. 

You walk up to a second. After knocking the door cracks open for a second and the inhabitant throws out a handful of boon dollars, presumably to convince you to leave. You feel terrible and don’t touch their money. 

Finally, out of one of the homes stumbles one of the small creatures, which look a bit like an imp. This one is wearing a white hooded cloak and a sash over one shoulder. Perhaps this one is their leader? 

He carries a large, pointed stick. Rearing it at you, you hold up your hands in surrender. You don’t want to harm these cute little things, but you’re not sure they’d be able to understand you. The creature lets down his guard.

**= > John: Be the other other guy again and ask what Rose's plans are.**

You go back to being the first guy, alternatively stated as being the other other guy. 

Before going to bed, you decide to ask Rose what she plans on doing tomorrow. 

“I’m leaving to go back home and report to my father,” she states clearly. 

You ask where that leaves you and John.

“Well,” she pauses for a moment, “I guess you too could come along if you want.” 

Whoa, you’re not just tagging along for the hell of it. This is John’s adventure, not hers. 

“I’m not on an adventure. I’m away on business. Now that the business if over, I have to go back. It’s not an option. However, like I said, if you want to tag along, you’re free to do so. And since this is John’s decision, you can ask him what he wants to do in the morning. In the meantime, I’m going to bed.” 

Rose stands up and walks back to her fancy tent for the night. With the fire dying down, you reckon it’s about time you get to sleep too. Bothered, you drag John’s unconscious body back to the tent and slump it down under the covers next to you. You’re pretty sure you know what decision he’ll make as soon as he gets up and you don’t think you’re going to like it. 

**= > Dave: Dream.**

You find yourself where you last left off, standing atop a tall plateau. 

Last time, after John helped you open the door, you flew away. Flying…what a fantastic feeling. Strangely enough, even though it would seem an obvious dream to have, you’d never dreamed of flying until last night.

Stretching your wings feels fantastic for once, instead of disappointing like it is when you’re awake. You run your fingers through your feathers, seeing how long and strong they are. And bright too! Your wings are massive and functional and pretty and you love it. So, once again, you launch off the mesa and dive, dodging the ground just in time. With a few strong flaps, you’re soaring high above the ground, into the clouds. As you would expect, this being a dream and all, you’re not tiring at all. Wow, this is great. 

You wonder where John is. Maybe you can will him to appear? You try to do this, to no avail. Despite this being a very lucid dream, you don’t appear to have the ability to force things to happen. Whatever, you can’t complain. 

After a long while of feeling the wind beneath your wings, you gracefully land near a large structure. Once on the ground, you can see that it’s a massive white castle.


	15. Archive 15

**= > Rose: Dream.**

You awaken to find yourself sitting in a strange but familiar place: A throne room. 

Unlike the accompanying rooms you know in the waking realm, however, this one is devoid of any servants, guards, or other nobles. 

In fact, it’s devoid of anything, save for the thrown, carpet, and tapestries hanging from the wall. The fact that this massive room, with high, arching ceilings, is so empty makes you slightly agoraphobic. 

At the other end of the hall, you see a large entryway with no door. Passed that, there are great windows showing the deep blue sky and puffy white clouds. 

What a curious place, you ponder. Second in curiousness only to the fact that you are now standing on two quite human legs. 

**= > Rose: Fall down because you're not used to your legs.**

Your brow furrows at the very thought of such an ungraceful act. You may feel a little strange on these bony shanks, but you’re not going to go tumbling any time soon. 

You stand up and take your first step. Dear gods, this does feel strange, like you’re slithering on stilts. Er, walking, rather. This is going to take some getting used to. How in the world does everyone else walk around like this?

The feeling of discomfort is dispelled, however, when you wiggle your toes. What a great feeling! Maybe feet won’t be as useful in grasping things as your tentacles are, but they sure do look cuter. Plus, you doubt the human boy would faint in horror at your current form. Too bad this is only a dream.

**= > Dave: Go find John.**

Are you serious?

You just came all this way out into the middle of fuck-all and found this hella bomb castle and now you’re just supposed to turn tail and look for the boy in the blue pajamas? Nope. Not this time. 

This time, you’re high-tailing it to that ivory tower to learn you some mysteries. 

So, you flap your wings again and jet towards the castle. There might even be some sweet loot in there, you think. 

**= > Rose: Peer out the window.**

After marveling at your new appendages for a moment, you decide it’s time to explore. While the thrown room may be beautiful, it’s barren, and you suspect the rest of the castle might not be. 

After a few careful steps, you’re comfortable enough to walk across the room to the window. Outside, it’s a perfectly temperate day with blue skies and puffy white clouds. The ground below you is an odd checked mess, dotted with bright green trees and brush. Far in the distance, you can see a great range of mountains rise from the surface, faded in the haze of distance. What a curious place to be-

With a flash of orange, you’re knocked back into a pile of shattered glass. pinned under something writhing and heavy. With a yelp, you push the mass onto the floor and stand on cut feet. Lying beneath you in a fluff of down and a pool of blood is a harpy boy. If you didn’t know any better you’d say it was the one from the waking world. 

“Mother fuck,” the harpy curses, “I didn’t know there was glass…”

No, that’s most certainly the bird boy from before. But why in the world would you be dreaming of him?

**= > Dave: Don't die.**

Okay, well that’s not too hard. You’re cut up, but not too badly, you guess. 

Whoa, who’s this broad? 

You stand up to take a proper look at her, finding a blond young woman wearing a tattered violet dress. Her face looks familiar, but you just can’t place you. 

“Dave?” She asks in surprise. 

Oh shit, you remember, it’s that royal octopus lady. Well, here it seems she’s just simply a lady, with two very obvious legs stemming from the torn hem of her garment. 

“What are you doing in my dream?” Rose asks. 

You reply that you were about to ask the same thing. This makes two appearances on this strange planet of people you wouldn’t normally dream of. 

“Who was the other?” 

John, you reply. 

“Interesting,” she croons, “I had suspected as much.” 

She turns and begins walking down the hall towards the entrance to a staircase, passing by bright gold and purple tapestries hung on the wall. You quickly follow, trying to brush off the broken glass, and ask her what she’s talking about. 

Rose remains silent as she enters the staircase and climbs up. You continue in tow, frustrated that you can’t seem to get a straight answer about anything anymore. 

After dragging yourself up what seems like endless flights of stairs, the two of you reach a doorway to the roof. Rose strides swiftly onto the nearly glowing-white surface, making her way towards the edge of the building. You stay behind to watch, until she climbs onto the edge and spreads her arms and extends her foot to step forward. 

Oh shit, you yell out, don’t jump!


	16. Archive 16

**= > Rose: Ascend.**

You take a step off the border of the rooftop. 

Instead of falling to your death, you linger in the air, completely under your own control. You turn to see Dave, mouth agape in shock. You smile arrogantly, floating over to meet the harpy boy, landing on your slender feet. 

“What the…what the fuck was that?!” Dave shrieks. 

**= > Dave: Investigate!**

Your idea of investigating is to ask what the fuck happened, which you do. 

“It’s precisely as I thought,” Rose states, touching her toes back down to the roof, “we’re on Skaia.”

What. 

“Skaia is the realm of spirits and powerful monsters. Only the souls of the dead and the rulers of monsterkind may reside here.”

You ask why the two of you are here, since neither of you are either of those. Also, you thought this was a dream?

“Not quite,” Rose shakes her head. “We may not be dead, but it’s possible our souls have crossed the bridge while our bodies remain alive in the real world.” 

You ask why. 

“I haven’t the slightest clue.”

**= > Dave: Realize John's still out there.**

Oh shit, john! 

You tell Rose that you have to go back and find him. She doesn’t seem phased to hear that the human boy is also on Skaia, though she is concerned that he’s potentially out mingling midst monsters and ghosts. 

The two of you agree that you should head back the way you came and look for John before he gets hurt. You don’t know exactly what getting your spirit fucked up would mean, but it probably isn’t good. After all, who knows what your earlier crash did to your physical body.

Actually, now that you think about it, you don’t seem too hurt. In fact, you can’t seem to find a single cut on your body anymore, though you are still stained with dried blood. It’s as though all your wounds have miraculously healed. Well, fuck, that’s new. 

Still, it didn’t feel all that great at the time, and you don’t want John to get hurt even if it won’t kill him.

**= > John: Start a tea party with the mayor.**

You cannot start a tea party because you are already having one. 

The mayor hands you your teacup, which happens to be a dented can, and pours you a generous portion of what appears to be plain water from a larger can. He then pours himself a cup and waits for you to take a sip. 

You draw deeply, sighing after you swallow. The mayor, pleased, then sips his own. The other small carapace folk have gathered around to watch the political summit. Thus far, relations between the carapacians and the tall one have gone well. 

“John!” 

You turn, having heard someone call your name. 

Dave and Rose land nearby. Whoa, Rose was flying? And she also has feet now. 

“John, are you okay?” Rose rushes over, scanning over you. 

You state that you’re just fine. In the mean time, Dave has scared away the mayor and the carapace villagers, who have scuttled quickly back to their homes. You’re a little ticked that Dave did that, seeing as how well the tea party summit was going. 

Dave tells you to stand up and get going. The three of you need to find a safe place. 

You ask what’s all the hubbub and also why you don’t feel very in control of this dream anymore. Also, you call out as the two lift off the ground, you can’t fly. Rose takes your hand and you mysteriously begin to float. 

“I’ll explain everything on the way.”

**= > Dave: Find the stone bunker. **

Tracing your footsteps, or wing flaps rather, you lead John and Rose back to the stone-walled labyrinth you and John traversed in the dream before this one. You figure you’ll be safe there, at least for now. While you haven’t seen any monsters like Rose described you, in fact Skaia seems devoid of all life save for the chess folk, you’d rather not take your chances. 

After a few minutes of flying, and after Rose has tried to explain the current situations three times to a confused John, you spot the opening in the mountain that leads to the structure. 

“Interesting,” Rose comments as the three of you land and walk inside. 

You ask if she knows what this place in particular is. 

“No clue. I don’t know much about Skaia, actually.” 

“Why not?” John butts in. “Aren’t you like some kind of sea princess?”

“Not exactly, but that’s beside the point. Skaia, while extremely important to monsterkind, is not somewhere you can just travel to whenever you want. The only way to enter, at least before the three of us, was to either die and be reborn here, or to rise through the ranks to a ruler of all monsters. Either way, you won’t be coming back to tell your story. All I know of it comes from the bits of lore I’ve read through my studies.” 

John nods, but doesn’t seem too sure of himself. 

Heading down the hall, you have no idea how to get back to where you were before. In fact, within a few minutes of walking you’re totally lost. 

Eventually, the three of you find a large empty room like the one in which you first found John, and sit down.


	17. Archive 17

**= > John: Ask naively rude questions about the others.**

You turn to Dave and ask why he has full wings. He shrugs. 

You then turn to Rose and ask why she has legs. She responds similarly. 

So why, you finally ask, are you not any different. 

“You didn’t notice?” Dave cocks his head, brows furrowed. 

Notice what, you nervously inquire. 

“Dude, you’re a girl.” 

You instantly freak out and grab your chest for confirmation, but you have no bosom to behold. Dave starts laughing, and Rose giggles under her breath. 

“Wow, I didn’t think you’d actually fall for that. Anyway, I have no idea. You look the same, from what I can see. Maybe it only affects monsters or something.”

You nod, a little irked but not willing to show it. 

**= > Rose: Propose a plan of action.**

You interrupt this rather inane conversation to suggest coming up with a plan. 

The two pipe down and pay attention. 

Perhaps, you suggest, the three of you should wake up now. You’ve been in this dream world for a while now, though you’re sure it’s not quantifiable, as you suspect time works differently on Skaia. Still, there are plans to be made and actions to be wrought in the real world, after all. 

“What about next time?” John asks. 

You propose the three of you could explore the depths of these ruins or perhaps-

“Fuck that, Dave interjects, “I say we go back and explore that castle.”

You caution that the castle could be dangerous. What better place would there be for monster royalty to reside than the traditional home of highest nobility?

“But there could be sick treasure,” he counters. 

True. There could be some ‘sick treasure’. 

Either way, the three of you should try to wake up now and get on with your regular day. Perhaps going to sleep in this realm will wake you up in the real one. 

So, the three of you lay down, Dave wiggling covertly over to John. After a few moments, you begin to feel incredibly tired and drift off out of your current state of consciousness. 

**= > Rose: Wake.**  
Opening your eyes again, you find yourself back home in the real world. Well, not home exactly. You’re currently laying down in your massive tent, clothed in a nightgown and wrapped in blankets. Still, this place is much more solid and familiar in comparison to the dream world. 

Standing up, it feels strange to be back on your old tentacles. They’re heavier and more awkward, which makes you frown. 

Leaving your tent in your nightie, you see if the boys have woken up yet. Peering into their tent, you can see them still cuddled up and asleep. You deign to say they almost look cute. Cute or not, they’ve yet to wake up, and you get to packing up. 

After getting dressed and easily breaking down the tent, you place everything into your TESSELLATED HANDBAG OF DIMENSIONAL UNCERTAINTY, which appears to be the size of a coin purse, but can hold several wagon’s worth of cargo while gaining no weight. It was a gift from your father upon leaving home, and is one of your most prized possessions. 

Before snapping it closed, you dig around up to your elbow for a package wrapped in brown paper and twine. Inside, you find your breakfast of dried seaweed, and nibble away. 

You wonder just how long it’ll be before the boys wake up. What in the world could they be doing on Skaia? 

**= > John: Sleep.**

You take Rose’s advice and shut your eyes, leaning on Dave who’s curled up next to you. You’re not really tired, but perhaps you’ll be able to drift back into he real world if you try hard relax. 

However, relaxation quickly becomes impossible, as Dave is soon kissing the back of your neck. You freeze, blushing fiercely, and ask him what the heck he;s doing. 

“It’s fine, Rose is asleep.”

That’s not really what you asked. 

“I’m just having some fun. Is that okay?” 

You’re incredibly embarrassed, but it feel good. You nod for him to proceed. 

“Good. Besides, when we get up we’ve got a long day ahead and we’re going to be tired as fuck by nighttime.” 

You say that’s it’s fine and you don’t his justification. The more time his lips spend flapping, the less time they’re caressing your skin. 

Dave playfully tugs on your hair and nibbles on your ear until you’re uncomfortably aroused, though you try not to show it. Feeling him be gentle is just so weird, considering how chafing his personality can be sometimes. It’s almost uncharacteristic to hear him whisper sweet things to you. It makes you harder than you’d ever be willing to admit. 

His playful sweetness doesn’t last long, however, as he soon shifts to mount your lap, wings spreading with a woosh as he settles on top of you. You find the position incredibly hot, but it also makes you feel horribly shy, as you can’t turn away to hide from his gaze. 

He laughs, then takes your hand, moving it towards his body. 

“Can I?” 

You nod, your face practically glowing at this point. 

He takes your hand and places it on the mound of fluff guarding his loins. Beneath the layer of down, you can fell his growing erection. Thankfully, it seems pretty similar to your own, and not like some strange avian appendage. 

Looking up, you can see a flush of his own beneath his tan and shades. The way his expression tightens when you touch him is adorable, but also brings forth new waves of arousal, and you’re definitely the most turned on you’ve ever been. 

You try your best to stoke and touch Dave in a way that’s pleasurable, but you don’t really have a clue what you’re doing. Sure, you know your own dick like the back of your hand, but this is the first time you’ve tried to pleasure anyone else. Still, it seems like you’re doing something right, as the harpy boy’s soft moans testify. 

As you pump harder, he starts keening your name, which drives you so close to the edge that you’re sure any stimulation will bring you to orgasm but goddammit you’re not getting any stimulation at all. Your dick is pinned squarely under Strider’s feathery butt, but he’s not even grinding. So, you take matters into your own hands and grind upwards on your own. 

So now he’s riding you in the closest thing to sex you’ve ever even been witness to, and you absolutely curse these blue pajamas for being a barrier. 

(Not that you would probably even have sex if you could. After all, you’re a newbie at all of this and the idea of losing your virginity to Dave is still highly questionable.) 

Dave’s breathing quickens along with your own as you go light-headed towards climax. It’s the most intense experience you can recall having sexually, and far more pleasurable than just being alone with yourself.

It’s not long before Dave cums, spurting out onto your shirt. You can’t even care at this point, since you’re finishing off yourself, completely ruining the entire ensemble. 

Once both of you have ridden out your respective climaxes, Dave rolls off of you and onto the floor, still panting. You’re now incredibly tired, and don’t even bother to ask Dave if he is as well before nodding off. 

**= > John: Wake up.**  
Shortly after closing your eyes, you open them to the real world again. 

Dave is still cuddling with you, one arm over your shoulder, and appears to be groaning into consciousness as well. Feeling a little weird about what happened on Skaia, you gently extract yourself from his grasp and start getting ready. 

Outside, you meet Rose, who is sitting down and reading a book in front of the remains of last night’s campfire. You ask her were her tent is, and she simply holds up a small patterned purse. For a moment, you think about asking, but figure some things are probably just too complicated to worry about. 

Dave exists a few minutes later, stretching. You then break down the tent and pack the rest of your belongings away, readying for the day of travel.


	18. Archive 18

**= > John: Ask what the plan is.**

Once everyone seems all packed up and composed, you ask Rose what the three of you will be doing for the day. 

“Well, I tried to discuss it with Strider last night, and we both agreed to let you choose. We can either go our separate ways, or you can accompany me on my way back to the Ocean Palace.” 

You look to Dave to ask his advice, but he won’t face you. 

Without a clear-cut plan otherwise, you say that the two of you would be willing to tag along. After all, a hero should be well-traveled, and perhaps returning the Ocean King’s daughter could grant you favors later. You don’t say that last part out loud. 

So, with no objections, your party heads out. 

Rose has joined your party! 

**-= > John: Ask about Rose's mysteriously disappearing bodyguards.**

As then three of you set off, you notice something strange, in that there are only three of you. 

In order to stave off an awkward silence, and to avoid any awkward conversation with Dave, you ask where Rose’s protectors have gone. You didn’t see them in the short time you were awake last night, and you haven’t caught sight of them since waking this morning. 

Rose turns away, lifts her skirt, and retrieves two small creatures from the clutches of her tentacles. In her hands sit a small starfish and hermit crab, both very much alive. 

“Enchanted sea sprites,” she states, “they were a gift from my father, but I only need them when I venture into human settlements. Otherwise, it’s much more convenient to keep them in their original forms.” 

She then returns them to her tentacles. 

You expect Dave to make a crack about keeping two large men between her legs, but he doesn’t. He’s still quiet, and keeps his distance. 

You suspect, or rather you know, that it has to do with what happened in the dream last night. Still, you really, really don’t want to have that conversation just yet, especially not in front of Rose, so you just let him brood and be silent. 

Letting him do that makes you feel pretty terrible. 

**-= > Dave: Stop brooding.**

You’re not brooding. Dave fucking Strider does not brood. 

You’re just…you don’t know. You’re having a lot of conflicting feelings. 

Everything happened so suddenly. You really regret not having an actual night to sleep off the shame and awkwardness of what went down. Maybe then things wouldn’t be so weird. 

But pretty much fucking your only friend for the first time and then immediately getting up to start the day makes you feel really off. You can’t even look at John right now. 

You know you’re going to have to sit down and talk about this at some point, but you really, really don’t want to have that conversation just yet, especially in front of the betentacled broad. 

So you just continue to keep your distance and it makes you feel pretty terrible. 

**-= > Rose: Use your female intuition to realize something is up with the guys.**

Your sex has nothing to do with your empathetic perception, and even a neutered blob could tell something is up between the two of them. 

As you stride along, you see how Dave keeps his distance and averts his gaze, while John physically cannot stop peeking over at the harpy to see what’s he’s doing. There’s a general air of uncomfortable silence, which you cannot stand. 

Against your better judgement, you decide to delve into the social problems of your party members and indulge in a bit of scrumptious psychological interrogation. 

**-= > John: Be interrogated.**

“Is something the matter?” Rose asks. 

Before you’re able to form an answer that doesn’t completely betray itself, you eject a rushed assurance that everything is great, amazing, peachy keen. You’re tempted half-way through you just stop talking, because you know you’re already fucked. 

“You don’t sound too ‘peachy keen.’ Are you sure nothing is bothering you?”

Your brows stitch in a desperate attempt to nonverbally that you don’t want to talk about it, but that just won’t work. The curl of Rose’s words makes it sound as though she’s enjoying your mental torment. 

You say that you’re just feeling a bit off after last night. Essentially being up all night and then getting up again to walk who knows how long is exhausting. 

“I see. So, your rest was impacted by our trip to Skaia?”

You nod. 

“Perhaps having our additional company could have also had an impact. While dreams can be filled with characters known and not, having time to one’s self is important.”

You nod again. 

“Then ostensibly is was Dave’s and my own company that was bothering you. Was I really bothering you that much, John?”

You shake your head, and try to voice your opinion that you think Rose wasn’t a bother-

“Then your current state is due to Strider. What exactly did he do to cause you to feel this way?”

Your face flushes and you go completely silent. Perhaps coming along with Rose wasn’t such a great idea. You feel like you can’t get anything out with her around, like she’ll just take it to analyze (and maybe even judge) you. 

“Pardon my trampling of territory,” she says somewhat genuinely, putting her hand on your shoulder. “That was inappropriate of me.” 

You quietly forgive her, then look back over at Dave. Nothing seems to have changed with him.


	19. Archive 19

**-= > Rose: Suggest taking a break.**

After a few hours, you suggest that the three of you stop for a while to take a break. It’s just past noon and you’re making good time, but your tentacles are starting to grow tired. 

John agrees and quickly finds a clearing along the road where you all can sit down comfortably. He then states that he’s out of water and wants to go find more for his flask before getting on the road again. Before he leaves, you ask if you can come along. Though he’s clearly a bit confused as to why you’d want to do that, he nods, and you tag along, leaving Dave to guard the bags.

Off the two of you go, delving into the woods. While its difficult to dodge through the brush with your full skirt, you manage to keep up with John, who is darting through trees and bushes, looking for somewhere to fill up his canteen. 

Finally, after a few minutes of searching, you find a slow-moving stream pooled up in a depression in the ground. While the water is moving, and appears to the clean, John is still cautious about filling up. 

You say not to worry, and that you’ll test it yourself. Slipping off your skirt and petticoat, and stripping down to your slip and camisole, you slip one cautious tentacle into the water before diving right in, engulfing yourself in wet heaven. Its been so long since you last had a real swim that you’re overly eager to feel the rush between your curling limbs. You giggle and twirl and freak John out pretty badly. 

**-= > John: See if Rose is okay.**

You ask Rose if something’s wrong, because suddenly skimping down to her undies, then diving into a pond and laughing doesn’t really seem like her. 

“My apologies,” she clears her throat, “I’m just very excited to be back in water again. It’s fine, by the way, safe to drink.” 

You fill your canteen and twist on the cap. You suppose you can understand why Rose is so ecstatic. She’s a sea creature, after all. You suppose that if you were forced to stay underwater getting wrinkly for weeks, you’d be pretty happy to spot a deserted island as well. 

“Why don’t you join me?” Rose coos, swimming over and laying skyward on the shallow bank. 

Seeing her now, you begin to feel very embarrassed. The thin, light material of her undershirt has gone transparent in the water, and you can quite clearly see every feature of her bare skin. With her chest breaking the surface of the water, you’re suddenly very aware of her anatomy. The fabric of her slip is just as revealing, though you’re not sure what to make of the mass of squirming tentacles. 

Still, you haven’t had a real swim in ages, and your body aches for water. Wouldn’t be bad to have a bath, not that you think of it. 

Against your better judgement, you strip down to your boxers and wade in, kicking up the fine sand of the bottom. Once you’re up to your neck, you lay back and let your feet lift from the ground, floating free. Rose smiles, happy that you’ve decided to accompany her on the swim. 

In fact, she’s seems to be enjoying your company more than the water itself. She swims close, puts her hands on your chest, and looks you in the eyes. Then, with your heart skipping a few beats, you feel something slimy wrapping around your leg. 

Though you’re absolutely terrified and pale in fear, you’re completely paralyzed. Your entire body locks up as your legs are entrapped by hers. They’re gross and slick and strangely warm, feeling like nothing else you’ve ever experienced. 

And yet through it all, something is strangely arousing about it. Being trapped here by this admittedly very attractive young woman, being totally alone in nature with no chance of being caught, and being a human in the clutches of what you think is monster royalty…it’s more than enough to get you up. 

Rose leans in closer and…

**-= > John: shit what no oh god what**

She splashes you. 

Your hair is totally drenched and your glasses are about to slip off your face as she laughs and withdraws her tentacles from their grasp around you. 

Your face is red and your legs are slimed and your boner is completely confused. 

“Wow, you really are that gullible,” she teases. “Dave was right.”

And now you’re a little upset. 

“Calm down,” Rose pats you on the shoulder, “I was only teasing. I apologize. I just couldn’t help myself.” 

You don’t really understand how she wasn’t apparently the one in control in that situation. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been able to interact with anyone other than my sprites,” she replies. “They’re practically emotionless, and only there to serve me. In fact, most everyone I’ve ever met has only revered me. It’s enjoyable to be with someone who doesn’t treat me like I’m perfect. Your annoyance is perfectly natural.”

You don’t say anything about how you didn’t react in-part because you know she’s powerful, because that would probably also draw attention to your more physical feelings, but you can see what she means. It must feel weird to be around people all day who just think they work for you, and it must be so different around people who are just, well, people. In a way, it makes you like her a little more. 

So, as you would any friend, you splash her back. 

She laughs and retaliates, her hair dripping and flat, until the two of you are engaged in an all-out splash war, sweeping waves at each other. Rose then cheats by using her water magic to swamp you under a tidal wave, but it only makes you gain more motivation to best her. 

**-= > Dave: Inner monologue time.**

Normally, that’s not really your style, but there’s a time and place for everything. 

You place, sitting alone next to John’s bag, is that place. 

You feel even more like crap than you did earlier. Instead of manning up and just talking it out, even with the broad there, you didn’t. You brooded like the bird you are and sulked pathetically, which was probably the worst thing you could do. Ignoring it, and doing an absolutely horrible job of ignoring it, made the situation infinitely more awkward than it needed to be. 

To add to that, now that you’re realizing all this, John is gone. The two of them have been out in the woods for ages doing god knows what and…you’re feeling jealous. 

What a horrible and unfamiliar feeling. 

You make up your mind that when they get back, you’re going to do something. You’re going to fix this. 

**-= > John: Decide it's high-time to head back.**

After more splashing around and giggling like school children, you tell Rose that the two of you need to get going. This break was longer than anticipated, and though you’re not sure how long it’ll be before you make it to the coast, there’s no use in slowing down now. 

Rose agrees, then wades back to shore and wrings out her underclothes before slipping her skirt and bodice back on. You don your tunic, trousers, and boots again, then begin to head back. 

Though it takes a few minutes to locate the clearing again, you are much speedier in finding your way back than you were in searching for the pond in the first place. Breaking through the brush, you see Dave standing next to your bag. As soon as he hears you coming, he turns and makes a bee line straight in your direction. 

You get the impression that he’s not happy.


	20. Archive 20

**-= > John: Endure the storm.**

You tense in anticipation of an argument, or even a fight. You can’t imagine why Dave is mad at you, though your mind is instantly abuzz with speculation. 

Strider walks up to you, grabs you firmly by the shoulders, and begins. 

“John, I like you,” he sighs. “I really do. You’re my best bro and I both want to give you a noogie and touch your meat whistle. I’m sorry if things were weird and I don’t want them to be weird anymore. Are we cool?” 

You’re a little stunned, and more than a little embarrassed, but you nod anyway. 

Dave gives you a hug, then slugs your bag at you. 

Rose doesn’t seem to know what to do with herself. 

“I’m not sure what just happened and, in all honestly, I don’t want to know.”

Without another word, the three of you get back on the road. 

**-= > John: Amateur karaoke time.**

After all the walking you’ve done in this trip so far, and it seriously is a lot, you think it’s about time to spice up the trek with a bit of music. 

You mention this idea to the others and they both share a brow-stitched frown. 

Come on, you plead, road trips are meant for awkward, off-key singing. 

They both protest, leaving you slightly crest fallen. These philistines don’t know what they’re missing out on. 

**-= > John: Be the bad guy.**

You are now the bad guy, but you probably won’t be for long.

It’s been a day since you attacked that wretched city and your nose is still recovering. Damn that buy and his spices; you’re glad he’s dead. It was refreshing to kill with your sword again. Sure, you’ve crushed and clawed and burned others, but using your blade just feels right. Almost makes you want to do it again. 

You’re currently cruising above a forest, looking for a place to rest. The sun is beginning to set in the distance and yesterday filled your mayhem quota for quite a while, so you’re in no hurry to find a new village to pillage. You’re also quite well-fed after hunting this morning, so the only thing that eludes you is the comfort of sleep, where you can return to your home realm.

It’s only been a few weeks since you found yourself mysteriously spirited away. One moment, you were stalking around your violet home moon, and the next you were caught in a searing green flash. When you were brought back to your senses, you were on this world in a very different body. While you still pine for your previous form, the many perks of this one are pleasing. 

Your sharp claws, your shining blade, your gleaming fangs; all of them are perfect for your favorite activity: murder. Plus, you have a new-found control of Green Magic that serves you quite well. 

Eventually, you find a break in the dense pine forests and land. The ground here is soft, a thick layer of ochre needles thick beneath your paws. The absence of underbrush is convenient, as any potential threats will be clearly visible and audible. 

Comfortable, you curl up, fold your wings, and nestle into the pine needles.

**-= > Rose: Hear the ocean.**

As the sun sets, you can feel yourself closing in on the great blue waters. Your steps begin to have a bit of bounce as the scent of the sea grows stronger. Your two travelling companions may not be able to pick up on these subtle cues, but you are quite in tune with them. 

In fact, as night takes hold of day and the stars twinkle into being, you can hear a faint lapping of waves onto shore. John and Dave give you strange looks, but you don’t care. You’re practically dancing with excitement to be so close to home. 

John suggests you three stop for the night, but you urge them to press on into the twilight. Sure, its getting late, and everyone is tired, but you’re all so close! If you make it to the beach, then tomorrow you can start fresh with your trek underwater. John and Dave exchange looks, then reluctantly agree to trudge on. 

**-= > John: Cling to Dave.**

Nighttime is always kind of frightening, and walking around in the darkness is doubly so. Combined with the fact that you’re exhausted, you find yourself walking shoulder-to-shoulder with Dave, who keeps looking over at you with an odd look on his face. Perhaps he’s not scared, but you certainly are. 

Even Rose is scaring you. She’s humming and swaying much in the same manner that she was when she was in the water earlier, but in the dark she seems absolutely menacing. Every once in a while, one of your curling tentacles will peek from under her dress, reminding you that her pretty exterior is deceiving. You remember how they felt wrapped around your legs earlier and shudder. 

“Are you okay?” Dave finally asks as you bump into him again. 

You assure that you’re fine, stuttering as you do so. You’re horribly unconvincing.


	21. Archive 21

**-= > Dave: Hear something in the trees.**

You hear a lot of shit in the trees. You’re in a forest after all. 

You hear nightjars and owls and woodcocks and all manner of nocturnal creatures. You recognize all of these sounds, even if you can only name a few. You’ve lived in forests like these your entire life, and while you’re not a night-dweller yourself, you’re familiar with what is. The sounds don’t frighten you. 

John, however, seems pretty terrified. Being someone who has, until recently, only ever been inside at night, makes this understandable. Usually by now you’re surrounding a protective fire or curling up with each other inside the tent, not milling about and following some sea-drunk tenta-gal. 

You take the opportunity to lock arms with him and grasp his hand. He instantly looks over at you, mouth agape, but you just state coolly ahead. No need to get your own nonexistent knickers in a twist about some bro-tective hand holding. 

Your spiral into madness over this human boy is becoming increasingly obvious to the both of you. 

**-= > Rose: Find the beach.**

After climbing a gentle incline in the trail, you see the beach below you at the bottom of the hill. In quick strides, you soon make it to the cool dunes of the beach, the water lapping yards away and leaving darker patches of moist sand in its wake. The tide is high today, the moon blazing full over the sea and reflecting pale on the waters. The full moon probably has something to do with why you’ve completely lost yourself over being home, as a full moon has a high effect on the flow of magic through all things. You can practically feel it surging through your veins at this point. 

John and Dave trail behind, trying not to trip as they shuffle down the fragile dunes, hand-in-hand. Were you not in your current state, you would likely be teasing them about the manual embrace. 

They pick a spot far enough from the tide to ensure they won’t wake up soaking wet, and begin to set up their tent. Dave breaks away to gather timber from the forest while John searches for stones to secure the pegs of his tent in the shifting ground. 

You take off all of your clothes and dive into the water. It feels absolutely amazing, like taking a breath of fresh air after being in a room full of smoke. It’s even better than the pond before, as you’re now in your home saltwater. The pull to dive under and return to your castle is strong, but not strong enough to completely break you from the party. You eventually settle for laying belly-down where the water meets the land, enjoying the rays of the moon on your bare back. 

John and Dave return, then get a fire blazing, which also feels good. John approaches, looking awkwardly away from your direction, and asks if you’re all right. You reply that you’re feeling amazing, actually, and that you think you’ll sleep where you are for the night. You only ask the favor that he take your clothes up to the camp so they won’t get swept out to see. He nods, gathers up your things, and heads back towards the light and warmth. 

You’re asleep within minutes. 

**-= > Dave: Rummage for food.**

While John is off talking to Rose, you search through his bag for something to eat. You’re starting to get pretty hungry again, and you don’t really want to pounce on John again now that the two of you are cool with each other after last night. 

You don’t find anything in the man pocket, the small pouches which held dried meat and fruit are empty. A bit desperate, you start tearing through he other compartments, finding only matches and other camping supplies. You finally open the last pocket, one which you haven’t been in before. 

Reaching in, you can feel that there’s something inside. You pull it out, hoping that it’s edible, only to find-

Oh god ew what the fuck is this thing. 

**-= > Dave: Drop JOCKSTRAP OF HEROES.**

You drop the disgusting thing as soon as you see what it is. Your hand is forever tainted, and your flesh pines for the cleansing fire. 

Exclaiming loudly and profanely, John approaches from the shore. Dropping Roses’s clothes, he rushes over to see what’s wrong. You curse and ask him why that disgusting thing is in his bag. 

"What? Oh god, I can explain!"

You urge him to say he hasn’t been wearing that thing. The image of John clad only in that monstrosity makes you physically gag. 

"No, no! Listen, it’s a-a family heirloom!"

He is not helping his case. 

"It’s something all the heroes in my family have worn when they go on adventures, I had to take it with me to make my dad proud. I haven’t worn it though, don’t worry." 

You do worry, mostly for Egbert’s sanity. 

You take a stick and dangle the thing towards the fire. John grabs the branch out of your hand and crams the undergarment back into the pocket from which it came. Your hand still feels irrevocably soiled. 

John awkwardly suggest the two of you go to bed. You’ll likely have a big day ahead of you when you wake up. You agree, only parting to wash your hands roughly in the seawater. 

**-= > John: Dream.**

You lie down with Dave and both of you are soon asleep. 

You find yourself where you last left off in the dream world, though luckily your clothes are now clean. 

Rose is sitting with her legs crossed, reading a book. Dave is waking up next to you, stretching his wings. 

You ask Rose what she’s reading, and also where she got it. 

"It’s an ancient tome from the castle in which I woke up. I flew back while you two were still awake. I figured it might be a while."

You ask just how long it’s been since she woke up here.

"Perhaps an hour. Time seems to work independently from the real world here. We could have woken up at the same time, you could have kept me waiting for days, or you could have even woken up before I got here. Everything seems to work differently here."

You ask, then,why she felt as though she had time to head to the castle. 

"Intuition," she waves away the question. You suspect she know about as much as you do at this point. 

"Anyway," she continues, “I’ve been learning some interesting things from this book." 

Rose turns the book towards you, showing a very intricate diagram. In the center, a large, checked orb floats among darkness. She confirms that this is where you are right now. 

However, outside of the center, there are two mooned planets, one gold and one violet. 

"These on the outside are Prospit and Derse respectively. They house the many spirits of this realm, as well as the Black and White Royals."

The White King and Queen? You thought they were simply myth. The religion is familiar to you, but you are not one if its practitioners. 

"No, they are quite real, though I doubt they’re interested in the affairs of humans. They are more interested in staving off the advances of the Black Royals. Either way, this diagram is not the one I am interested in, I merely thought you might like to see it. The one that perplexes me is on a previous page." 

After a moment of searching, she finds what she is looking for. Dave also sits next to you, waiting for her to show and tell. 

Turning the book, a picture extends across both pages, and is still unable to be fully captured. It appears to be a massive green sphere, its surface swirling and churning. 

"What the hell is that?" Dave asks. 

"I’m not sure. The text in this book is in a very ancient monster language. I am lucky enough to have studied monster literature well enough to decipher most of the passages. However, the terms used here are totally foreign to me. However, this thing, whatever it might be, seems to be incredibly important. I think it may have something to do with why we’re all here." 

Before you can ask any more questions, she closes the book. 

"Anyway, I think it would be wise for us to get going. We’ll need to be up and ready to leave early tomorrow. I suggest we head to the castle."

You and Dave agree, then follow Rose to the exit.


	22. Archive 22

**-= > Rose: Get back to the castle.**

After a short flight, you touch down again in front of the alabaster cathedral. Its beauty still amazes you, as well as its size. Even though you suspect its impressiveness is even more apparent to the two commoners with you, that doesn’t diminish your own sense of wonder. You only wish you could somehow take this place back to the real world with you. 

Inside, just as you had seen before, is a great hall. Branching off from the hall are several other large rooms, the closest one being a library. You’re not sure what the other rooms are yet. 

Where will you go? 

**-= > Rose: Explore.**

You decide it’s about time to check out the other rooms, skipping the library since it’s already been entered. 

Striding past the library door with the other two in tow, the next door is small and more sturdy, leading to a small hallway which ends in a dimly-lit staircase. You descend, quietly taking in your surroundings. The close walls and ceiling stained with soot from the torches smoldering in their sconces make you feel slightly claustrophobic after being out in the great open world, and in the massive windowed halls. 

Eventually, after descending several spiraling flights, you reach what appears to be a basement area. It’s a short room with four chests, one on each wall, and clearly ancient stone floors. In the center of the room are four stone platforms, each bearing a strange but familiar symbol. You turn to face the others, and find John looking very puzzled. 

**-= > Rose: Inquire as to what's troubling John.**

You ask why he looks so concerned.

"That symbol," he starts, pointing to one of the four beds, “it’s the same one on my hero’s belt. It’s something that’s been in my family for generations. Why would it be here?" 

You don’t respond because you simply don’t have an answer. 

Along with the wavy symbol from John’s buckle, there is a sun-like symbol, the symbol of a mechanical gear, and a spiraling sign similar to a whirlpool. All of the platforms appear incredibly old, and covered in a thick layer of dust. Unsure, you start towards the platforms, intent on finding out more about them. John and Dave instead head towards the chests. 

**-= > John: Try to open a chest.**

You walk over to the chest bearing your familial crest and try to open it, but it won’t budge. It seems the container is either locked, or rusted shut with age. 

All this dust is making your eyes water and your nose stuffy. You launch into a sneezing fit while Rose examines the slabs. 

Still holding onto the lid of the chest, one particularly violent sneeze jolts you. The lid of the chest pops open under your grasp. Dave and Rose immediately look over, then rush to your side. 

**-= > John: Look in the chest.**

Exchanging glances with the others, you decide you just have to look inside. 

Lifting the heavy wooden id with a creak, inside you find…

Nothing. Not even a floor to the container. The interior walls just fade into a pure black void. It seems all there is to be found is a very deep hole. You exchange glances again. Dave’s expression is stony, but Rose’s is more concerned. This finding makes you feel very unsettled. 

Then, without warning, a great, echoing roar emanates from within the chest.

You close the top and, without saying a word, the three of you bolt towards the stairs and out of this strange room.


End file.
